Losing Myself
by Lastalda
Summary: Eine Vorgeschichte zu "Horror Show" von YanisTamiem. Wie lastalda da hin kam, wo wir sie in "Horror Show" finden. Liebe von ihrer schwärzesten Seite. Enthält psychische und physische Folter.


**Losing myself**

_Eine Charaktersequenz aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum von Lastalda,_  
_in Anlehnung an die Harry-Potter-Fanfiction „Horror Show" von Tia._

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter-Universum mitsamt seiner Terminologie sowie die Charaktere Voldemort, Bellatrix & Rodoplphus Lestrange sowie Lucius & Draco Malfoy gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Charaktere Steffi aka Blizzard, Lisande aka Shadow, Tia aka Snow und Aryana aka Moony gehören den jeweiligen Rudelmitgliedern. Sorry, Mädels, ihr ahnt nicht, wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, euren Alter-Egos das hier anzutun!_

_Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Grinsekatze, meine Göttin und Retterin – ich werde Dir ewig dafür dankbar sein, dass Du schreiben konntest, was ich nicht konnte. _  
_Ein weiteres ganz großes Dankeschön an Lisande, meine fleißige und geduldige Beta._  
_Ohne euch beide wäre ich längst hieran verzweifelt und hätte es wohl nie fertig bekommen._  
_Und natürlich an Tia für Horror Show ohne welches das hier nie entstanden wäre._

_Danke!_

_**Warnung:** Dieser Text beinhaltet Schimpfwörter (low level), Vergewaltigung (nicht explizit) und seelische Folter. Frei ab 14 für die, die mit solchen Inhalten klar kommen. Der Autor übernimmt keine Haftung für eventuelle Fälle von Verstörung o.ä._

* * *

Die Welt um sie herum war nicht so, wie sie sein sollte. Es war dunkel. Zu dunkel. Es fühlte sich falsch an, unnatürlich. Lastalda konnte nicht einmal ihre eigenen Hände erkennen, geschweige denn ihre Umgebung. Es war feucht und kalt hier. Zu kalt für August.  
Wo war sie?  
Das erste, was ihr einfiel, war eine Höhle. Eine enge, dunkle, feuchte Höhle. Der modrige Geruch passte.  
Ein unwillkürliches Schütteln durchfuhr ihren Körper. Auch nach so langer Zeit noch hasste sie Höhlen. Selbst das intensive Training und die Jahre als Aurorin hatten ihr die Klaustrophobie nie ganz nehmen können.  
Aber fast sofort verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Das hier war keine Höhle. Der Boden war zu ebenmäßig, und ihre Hände spürten moosbewachsene Ritzen zwischen den Steinen. Sehr regelmäßige Ritzen. Höhlen wurden nicht gemauert - der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war ganz offenbar von Menschenhand geschaffen worden.  
Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf – und bereute es augenblicklich. Ihr Kopf schmerzte wie wahnsinnig und ihr restlicher Körper fühlte sich an, als sei sie von einer Horde wütender Hippogreife überrannt worden. Aber das war sie nicht. Oder doch?  
Ihr Gedächtnis war sehr vernebelt. Undeutliche Bilder erschienen in ihrem Geist, aber sie weigerten sich beharrlich, irgendeinen Sinn zu ergeben. Doch unbeirrt forschte Lastalda weiter.  
Was war geschehen? Wie war sie hierher gekommen? _Wo_, bei Merlin, war sie überhaupt?  
Lastalda biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie musste wenigstens herausfinden, wo sie war.  
Unter starken Schmerzen erhob sie sich auf die Knie. Ganz aufzustehen wagte sie nicht. Sie hegte die starke Vermutung, dass die Decke über ihr ziemlich niedrig war. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass sie kaum die Kraft aufbrachte, sich auf ihren wackeligen _Knien_ zu halten.  
_*Mieze?*_ fragte sie stumm in sich hinein.  
_*Na, Dornröschen, aufgewacht?_* kam es spöttisch zurück.  
_*Sehr witzig*_, meinte Lastalda trocken. _*Wo sind wir?*_ Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens Ghost ihr darauf eine Antwort geben konnte. Immerhin behauptete das katzenhafte Geisterwesen, das ihren Körper teilte seit sie sich erinnern konnte, oft genug, allwissend zu sein.  
Doch von Ghost kam lediglich ein Seufzen. _*Ich weiß auch nicht. Ein dunkler Raum, der mal wieder gelüftet werden müsste. Hier stinkt es.*_ war alles, was Lastalda zur Antwort bekam.  
Sie schluckte eine bissige Bemerkung hinunter. Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf das Wesentliche: um sich zu orientieren waren Ghosts Sinne nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen.  
_*Was für ein Raum?_* fragte sie nüchtern.  
Kurzes Schweigen. Dann: *_Klein, zwei Meter Kantenlänge am Boden, keine zwei Meter hoch. Massiver Bruchstein, der hält einiges aus. Ziemlich alt, lange nicht benutzt worden. Eine Stahltür links, wahrscheinlich verschlossen.*_  
_Na also, geht doch. So kooperativ kann man sein..._ Doch diesen Gedanken hielt Lastalda tunlichst vor Ghost verborgen.  
_*Links, sagst du, ja? Dann schaun wir doch mal...*_ Auf allen vieren kroch sie bis zur linken Wand, die dank der geringen Größe des Raums kaum einen halben Meter entfernt war, und legte ihre Hände dagegen. Tatsächlich, kalter Stahl. Ein Schloss oder eine Klinke konnte sie nicht finden.  
_*Magisch verschlossen.*_ diagnostizierte sie enttäuscht, wenn auch nicht überrascht.  
_*Sieht ganz so aus.*_ bestätigte Ghost.  
Lastalda seufzte und setzte sich wieder. Ihre kleine Entdeckungstour hatte sie überdimensional viel Kraft gekostet und war ihrem schmerzgeplagten Körper nicht gut bekommen. Leise stöhnend legte sie ihren pochenden Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein.  
Nun, da sie halbwegs wusste, wo sie war, stellte sich die nächste Frage: _Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?_  
Eine wirklich gute Frage. Was machte sie in einer Zelle?  
Noch immer undeutlich sah sie Erinnerungsfetzen vor sich, die langsam begannen sich zu einem Ganzen zusammen zu fügen. Ein Kampf. Da war ein Kampf gewesen...

* * *

"Wenn ich heute Nacht heimkomme, gönne ich mir noch ein heißes Schaumbad", flüsterte sie Lisande zu. Der entgeisterte Blick ihrer Freundin brachte Lastalda zum Grinsen. "Was denn?" fügte sie hinzu. "Nach dem hier habe ich mir das verdient, meinst du nicht? Außerdem: wofür haben wir eine zwei Meter lange Badewanne wenn sie keiner zu würdigen weiß?"  
Sie musste die anderen ablenken. Anspannung war nicht gut, Nervosität und Angst konnte sie alle umbringen. Aber sie hatte nicht vor, heute zu sterben. Genauso wenig wie sie eine ihrer Freundinnen sterben lassen würde.  
Nacheinander blickte sie Aryana, Tia und Lisande durchdringend in die Augen. "Also, ihr wartet hier, versprochen?" Zögernd und ganz offenbar widerwillig nickten die drei.  
Lastalda konnte sie verstehen. Sie wollten nicht außen vor stehen. Sie wollten kämpfen, so wie sie und Steffi es taten, wollten helfen, nicht untätig daneben stehen. Hilflosigkeit war grässlich.  
Aber sie waren keine Auroren. Sie waren nicht ausgebildet. Sie würden nur Kanonenfutter sein, nichts weiter, und das würde Lastalda nicht zulassen. "Wir brauchen euch heil und unversehrt", redete sie ihnen noch einmal ins Gewissen. "Wir müssen unseren Job machen – und dafür müssen wir wissen, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid, und dass ihr nicht in die Kampflinie kommt. Wenn eine von euch auch nur den Kopf hier rausstreckt und einer der Deatheater euch sieht, werde ich mich persönlich in die Schussbahn werfen. _Klar?_"  
Wieder nickten die drei, diesmal weniger zögerlich. Offenbar hatten ihre Worte die gewünschte Wirkung erreicht. _Merlin sei Dank..._  
Lastalda sah kurz hinüber zu Steffi. Ein Blick, ein Nicken, ein letztes Lächeln für ihre Freundinnen. Dann duckten sie sich hinter der Deckung hervor und rannten.  
Der Kampf war bereits in vollem Gange. Die Deatheater waren deutlich in der Überzahl, doch die Auroren hielten sich gut. Zumindest die wenigen, die da waren. Der Angriff war überraschend gekommen, und der Ruf hatte in der kurzen Zeit nur wenige herbeiholen können. Und es würden wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel mehr kommen, das war Lastalda nur zu bewusst. Seit Monaten hatten die Deatheater ihre Reihen ausgedünnt. Auroren hatten seltsame Unfälle erlitten oder unter anderen mysteriösen Umständen ihre Leben gelassen – oder ihren Verstand.  
Wie Cassidy, die zusammen mit Steffi und Lastalda ihre Ausbildung zur Aurorin gemacht hatte. Deatheater hatten ihren einzigen Sohn vor ihren Augen zu Tode gefoltert. Cass saß seit dem in St Mungo's, und die Chancen auf Heilung waren gering...  
Lastalda konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf die Gegenwart. Sie durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Es konnte sie den Kopf kosten – oder Steffi. Sie war nicht nur ihre Partnerin, sie war ihre _Freundin_. Sie verließ sich auf Lastalda. So wie Lastalda sich auf Steffi verließ. Es gab nichts außer bedingungslosem Vertrauen zwischen ihnen. Deswegen waren sie ein Team. Deswegen waren sie ein _gutes_ Team.  
Die Deatheater störte es nicht, wen oder was sie mit ihren Flüchen trafen, sie schossen einfach wild mit allen möglichen Zaubern um sich. Hauptsache Zerstörung. Nun, das hatten sie erreicht: die Winkelgasse lag bereits zur Hälfte in Trümmern. Und zwischen den Gesteinsbrocken und Ruinen lagen Verletzte... und Tote. Lastalda blickte sie nur flüchtig an.  
Es waren zu viele. Zu viele Deatheater. Zu viele Auroren, die starben. Gute Leute, starke Leute. Unter ihnen Freunde. Es musste aufhören!  
Sie blickten sich um - und fanden ihr Ziel. Eine Gruppe von Deatheatern, im Zentrum der anderen, die alles koordinierten. Seit Harry Potters Tod maskierten sie sich nicht mehr, sondern zeigten offen und stolz ihre Gesichter. Und Lastalda kannte sie alle. Die beiden Malfoys, Lucius und sein Sohn Draco. Bellatrix Lestrange, geborene Black, und ihr Mann Rodolphus. Und Aric Kronsson, der Lastalda aus ihrer Schulzeit noch zu gut in Erinnerung geblieben war. Der größte Abschaum der Zaubererschaft nach Voldemort gebündelt auf einem Haufen. Sie mussten sie ausschalten, dann konnten sie den Angriff vielleicht zurückschlagen.  
Sie sprangen von Schatten zu Schatten und duckten sich wo immer sie konnten hinter die Kämpfenden. Ihre Ziele ließen sich von einer Traube Stiefellecker beschützen. Die waren zwar großteils dümmer als Brot, aber dafür leider umso schneller mit tödlichen Flüchen bei der Hand. Und auch wenn sie nicht jedes Mal trafen, war das Risiko immer noch hoch.  
Also mussten sie es verringern. Nun, das war für Steffi und Lastalda nicht _so_ schwierig wie für andere. Denn die Deatheater hielten Ausschau nach _Menschen_.  
Lastalda und Steffi waren natürlich Menschen, aber als sie hinter der nächsten Deckung hervorkamen, waren sie keine mehr – ein schwarzer Panther und ein kanadischer Schäferhund standen jetzt an ihrer Stelle.  
Animagi zu sein, hatte ihnen schon einige Male das Leben gerettet, vor allem weil noch immer kaum jemand davon wusste. Die wenigen dunklen Zauberer und Hexen, die es je herausgefunden hatten, hatten nicht lange genug gelebt – oder waren zumindest nicht lange genug frei gewesen – um es jemandem zu erzählen. Gedächtniszauber hatten ihr übriges getan, und mit der Zeit hatten sie beide ziemlich viel Übung darin bekommen. Selbst im Orden des Phönix wusste außer ihren unmittelbaren Kollegen so gut wie niemand darüber Bescheid – was man nicht wusste, konnte man schließlich auch nicht preisgeben. Und die anderen Auroren würden sich hüten, einen solchen Vorteil aus der Hand zu geben indem sie es publik machten. Doch diesmal würden sie ihr Geheimnis wahrscheinlich lüften müssen.  
Aber wenn sie dafür das Blutbad endlich beenden konnten, war es das mehr als wert.  
Immer weiter näherten sie sich ihren Zielen. Gewandt rannten sie von Deckung zu Deckung und verschmolzen mit den Schatten. Dabei erstaunte es Lastalda wieder einmal, wie gut Steffi alias Blizzard das konnte, immerhin war ihr Fell – ganz im Gegensatz zu Lastaldas eigenem – _weiß_! Das mochte im Schnee eine gute Tarnung abgeben, aber es war August – und es war Abend, der langsam zur Nacht wurde. Doch Blizzard war gut in Form, und hätte Lastalda nicht gewusst, wo sich ihre Partnerin aufhielt, hätte sie selbst sie für einen Schatten gehalten.  
Kaum vier Meter trennten sie noch von den Deatheatern. Aber nirgends zeichnete sich eine Lücke in ihrer Deckung ab. _Verdammt!_  
Blizzard sah sie direkt an, und in ihren Augen las Lastalda eine deutliche Aufforderung.  
_Was...?_ Und plötzlich verstand sie, was Steffi ihr sagen wollte. _Nein!_  
Aber Blizzard hatte schon ihre Deckung verlassen und war einem der Deatheater an die Kehle gesprungen. Sie lenkte sie ab.  
Lastalda schluckte. _Verdammt, musste das jetzt sein?? Scheiß Heldenaktion!_  
Doch sie verlor keine Zeit. Augenblicklich verwandelte sie sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück, griff ihren Zauberstab und rannte nach vorn.  
Die Deatheater waren zum großen Teil abgelenkt von dem großen Hund, der eben zwischen sie gesprungen war, und der sich zu schnell bewegte, als dass sie ihn mit ihren Flüchen treffen konnten. Das gab Lastalda die Möglichkeit, zu handeln.  
Kurz entschlossen hob sie den Zauberstab und zielte auf Lucius Malfoy. "_Petrificus_ _totalus!_" Doch er bewegte sich plötzlich nach vorn, sodass ihr Fluch nicht ihn sondern Draco traf.  
_Naja, immerhin..._  
Sie zielte erneut, noch während Draco fiel, und traf Bellatrix von der Seite.  
Doch die Deatheater hatten sie jetzt gesehen und hoben ihrerseits ihre Zauberstäbe, sodass Lastalda sich schleunigst hinter die nächste Deckung verzog, und auch Blizzard verschwand augenblicklich von der Bildfläche. Eine wandelnde Zielscheibe zu bieten, war nie eine gute Idee.  
Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, ihren hämmernden Herzschlag zu beruhigen und etwas von der Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Ihre Deckung war eine halb eingefallene Mauer, der einzige Überrest eines kleinen Hauses. Zumindest kamen durch das Mauerwerk keine Flüche hindurch.  
Kaum einen Schritt von ihr entfernt lag der reglose Körper eines Deatheaters, das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht ihr zugewandt. Offenbar war sein Tod alles andere als angenehm gewesen. Seine Oberlippe war leicht gespalten und wurde von einer blassen, streifenförmigen Narbe gekreuzt, was sein Gesicht noch mehr verunstaltete.  
Sie atmete tief durch, wandte den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt – schließlich wollte sie dem hässlichen Typen nicht unbedingt Gesellschaft leisten.  
_Zwei weniger, drei sind es noch_.  
_*Gar keine schlechte Bilanz..._* grinste Ghost, wie immer in gefährlichen Situationen zutiefst amüsiert.  
Lastalda verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Sie hatte Wichtigeres, das ihre volle Konzentration erforderte.  
Offenbar hatten Aric und Rodolphus wieder die Koordination des Deatheater-Angriffs übernommen, jedenfalls schrie(e)n sie ihren Kollegen laut Befehle zu.  
Aber sie hörte Schritte, die auf sie zukamen. Leichte, selbstsichere Schritte. Lucius Malfoy.  
_Verdammt!_  
_*Fluchen muss dir ja großen Spaß machen...*_ bemerkte Ghost trocken. _*Aber wie wär's mal mit ein bisschen Abwechslung?_*  
Lastalda atmete tief durch und versuchte, durch den Klang von Malfoys Schritten seine Entfernung abzuschätzen. Das war allerdings bei all den Kampfgeräuschen um sie herum alles andere als einfach.  
_*Halt bloß die Klappe, Katze! Wenn du so weiter machst, kriegt der Typ uns noch!_*  
Ghost kicherte. *_Ach, ich glaube nicht. Zumindest nicht solange er sich so arglos seines Triumphes sicher ist..._*  
Lastalda zuckte unwirsch mit den Schultern. Sie war sich da nicht so sicher. Die Wand bot ihr zwar Deckung, war aber auch eine Sackgasse. Sie konnte letztendlich nur in zwei Richtungen fliehen – nach vorn, direkt vor Malfoys Zauberstab, oder nach hinten, aber dort würde sie wenigstens hundert Meter weit völlig ohne Deckung laufen müssen. _Ganz schlechte Karten heute..._  
Wieder horchte sie auf die Schritte. Er war vielleicht noch einen Meter entfernt.  
Wenn sie nach vorn rannte, hatte sie immerhin eine fünfzigprozentige Chance. Malfoy konnte seinen Stab nur auf eine der beiden Seiten ihrer Wand gerichtet haben. Und fünfzig Prozent waren wirklich nicht _so_ schlecht...  
_Also dann, Flucht nach vorn!_  
Sie duckte sich, soweit sie konnte, und schnellte links an der Mauer vorbei – und blickte direkt in Malfoys siegesgewiss lächelndes Gesicht. Sie hatte verloren.  
Langsam hob sie die Hände und ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie einen weißen Schatten heranhuschen, doch sie ließ sich nicht ablenken und blickte Malfoy direkt in die Augen.  
"Sag adieu zum Leben..." schnurrte Lucius, während er direkt auf ihr Herz zielte. "_Avada_ _Kedavra!"_  
Lastalda ließ sich reflexgemäß schlaff zu Boden fallen, noch bevor er ganz ausgesprochen hatte, doch eigentlich hätte er sie trotzdem treffen müssen...  
Sie sah auf.  
Blizzard war Malfoy offenbar von der Seite angesprungen und hatte so seinen Fluch abgefälscht. Doch dadurch hatte sie sich selbst dem Feind ausgeliefert – ein Fluch traf den Hundekörper von hinten und warf ihn einige Meter zur Seite.  
_Steffi!_  
Lastalda griff nach ihrem Stab und richtete ihn, ohne nachzudenken, auf Malfoy. Ihr Fluch schleuderte ihn nach hinten, wo er zumindest für den Moment bewusstlos liegen blieb. Sie wandte sich um...  
Aber Steffi, inzwischen wieder in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, befand sich in der Gewalt von Aric Kronsson, der sie kalt angrinste und mit seinem Stab direkt auf die besinnungslose Aurorin zielte.  
"Lass sie gehen!" forderte Lastalda zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, und versuchte, ihn mit ihrem Blick niederzuzwingen. Doch die kalten, eisblauen Augen blieben ungerührt.  
"Ergib dich – dann denke ich darüber nach." Sein triumphierendes Lächeln ließ ihr die Galle hochkommen. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl.  
"Lass sie gehen – und ich werde mich ergeben. Gryffindorehrenwort, falls dir das nach all der Zeit noch ein Begriff ist."  
Aric lächelte noch immer. "Das ist es, in der Tat. Aber dennoch..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich stelle die Bedingungen, hast du vergessen? Ich könnte euch auch beide töten..."  
Lastalda schluckte. "Wenn du das willst, warum hast du es nicht längst getan?" entgegnete sie trocken, während sie fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg aus der Situation suchte – und keinen finden konnte.  
"Guter Punkt", gab er zu. "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag." Er murmelte etwas, dann erhob sich Steffis bewusstloser Körper und schwebte etwa zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden bis zum nächsten Gebüsch, in dessen Schutz sie wieder zu Boden sank und liegen blieb.  
"So. Wenn jemand anderes sie tötet, ist es nicht meine Schuld. Wenn sie rechtzeitig erwacht, kann sie fliehen oder tun, was ihr Spaß macht. Ich werde sie nicht anrühren. _Gryffindorehrenwort_."  
Lastalda schluckte. Sie hatte es versprochen. "Okay. Aber du legst noch einen Schutzzauber über sie."  
Aric schien kurz zu überlegen. "Ich denke nicht. Sieh hin, sie wacht sowieso gerade auf."  
Lastalda blickte zu Steffi hinüber und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung, wie ihre Freundin sich zu bewegen begann – und instinktiv erst einmal tiefer in ihre Deckung kroch, wo sie wieder ganz zu sich kommen konnte. Nur halb bei Bewusstsein war auch der beste Kämpfer nur eine Zielscheibe.  
_Lauf weg, Steffi. Bitte, bitte lauf!_  
Als sie Aric wieder ansah, hatte er seinen Stab auf sie gerichtet. Sie atmete hörbar aus, senkte den Blick und ließ ihren Stab erneut fallen. "In Ordnung..."  
Sofort packten sie kräftige Hände von hinten – und ein Fluch fesselte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie fiel um wie ein Brett, konnte aber immerhin ihren Kopf davor bewahren, direkt auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen.  
Direkt über sich sah sie Arics Gesicht und sein kaltes, grausames Lächeln.  
"Nehmt sie mit", hörte sie ihn sagen, seine Stimme eisig wie ein Polarwind. "Wir haben Verwendung für sie..."  
Dann wurde es schwarz.

* * *

Als Lastalda erneut zu sich kam, war sie nicht mehr allein. Jemand war gekommen und hatte zumindest schwaches Licht mitgebracht. Und Essen, wahrscheinlich auch Wasser, wenn auch von beidem nicht besonders viel. Sie konnte es riechen.  
Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, sank aber sofort wieder stöhnend zu Boden. Ihr Kopf schmerzte immer noch fürchterlich.  
Lastalda atmete tief durch, dann versuchte sie, sich wenigstens herumzuwälzen um zu sehen, wer ihr da Gesellschaft leistete.  
Mit viel Selbstbeherrschung schaffte sie es – und wünschte sich sogleich, sie wäre liegen geblieben, als sie das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers erkannte.  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, wir würden uns wieder sehen, meine Liebe", meinte er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
"Aric Kronsson", flüsterte Lastalda ungläubig. Was wollte der denn hier? Sie hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, ganz weit weg zu sein – wenn möglich am anderen Ende der Welt. Irgendwo, wo er nicht war. Schon früher, als sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren, hatte seine Präsenz ihr Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Er strahlte eine Kälte aus, die ihr das Rückgrat hinauf kroch und sie frösteln ließ.  
Doch jetzt war da mehr als das. Nicht mehr nur Kälte und Arroganz, sondern pure Grausamkeit schimmerte aus seinen eisblauen Augen heraus, und sein Lächeln war so frostig wie früher schon, wenn nicht noch kälter.  
"Wie schön, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst. Ich hatte befürchtet, du könntest mich... vergessen haben."  
Lastalda schüttelte langsam den Kopf, und selbst diese Bewegung schmerzte. Wie hätte sie den Jungen vergessen können, der ihr in ihrem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte?  
"Du... hast dich verändert", stellte sie fest. Nun, das stimmte. Aber was genau sich verändert hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Er war noch immer hünenhaft groß und schlank, hatte das gleiche weißblonde Haar, auch wenn er es jetzt ein wenig länger trug. Sie erkannte die gleichen kantigen Gesichtszüge, wenn auch etwas reifer, und die gleichen eisblauen Augen schauten ihr entgegen.  
Aber der Blick hatte sich verändert. Früher hatte er eifersüchtig und hasserfüllt, manchmal auch bewundernd geblickt. Jetzt war da nur noch Besitzgier und Härte.  
Er lächelte noch immer dieses grässlich eisige Lächeln. "Du nicht", gab er gelassen zurück, "aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten." Was diese Bemerkung zu bedeuten hatte, wusste Lastalda nicht. Also schwieg sie und wartete, bis er fort fuhr.  
"Ich hingegen, meine Liebe, habe mich sehr wohl weiterentwickelt." Lastalda sah ein kurzes Aufflackern in seinen Augen, konnte es aber nicht deuten. "Ich bin meinen eigenen Weg gegangen, statt weiter hinter dir herzulaufen." Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. "Und sieh nur, was ich aus mir gemacht habe!"  
Er machte eine allumfassende Geste, die wohl bedeuten sollte, dass ihm die ganze Welt zu Füßen lag – jedenfalls schien er das zu glauben.  
Lastalda schüttelte bitter lächelnd den Kopf – und bereute es sogleich wieder, weil es den Schmerz nur erneut anfachte. "Ich sehe es. Du hast einen noch größeren Narren aus dir gemacht, als du ohnehin schon warst."  
Er schlug ihr mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht, doch Lastalda verzog nicht einmal die Miene. Sie hatte sich schon beinahe an den Schmerz gewöhnt – und sie würde ihm die Genugtuung nicht gönnen, ihr eine solche Regung anzusehen.  
"Du verstehst rein gar nichts!" zischte er sie an. "Nichts! In der kleinen Phantasiewelt, in der du lebst, wo das Gute immer über das Böse triumphiert, kannst du es nicht sehen. Du sperrst dich selbst ein in deinen kindischen Illusionen, merkst du das nicht?"  
Lastalda seufzte theatralisch. "Was willst du von mir, Aric? Komm auf den Punkt – oder lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Ich bin sehr müde."  
Sein Lächeln kehrte zurück, und es verursachte Lastalda ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. "Was ich will? Nun, das ist einfach. Ich will dasselbe, was ich auch schon vor dreizehn Jahren wollte. Ich will dich."  
Ein direkter Schlag in die Magengrube hätte sie wahrscheinlich weniger erschüttert.  
"Du willst _was_?" Völlig entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. "Bist du _immer noch_ nicht erwachsen geworden?"  
Sein Lächeln nahm einen leicht mitfühlenden Zug an. "Doch, meine Liebe, das bin ich. Du bist es, die nicht erwachsen geworden ist. Du bist fast dreißig, und ich wette, du hast noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, eine Familie zu gründen. Oder dir einen anständigen Beruf zu suchen. Und das bei deinem Potential..."  
"Aber _dein_ Beruf ist anständig, ja?" fauchte Lastalda ihm dazwischen. "Schwarzmagier und Stiefellecker vom Dienst, das klingt für mich nach dem Traumjob schlechthin!" spottete sie. "Du warst mal ein Gryffindor, Aric! Hast du denn gar keinen Stolz?"  
Sein bitteres Lachen erfüllte den kleinen Raum. "Stolz? Oh, ich hatte Stolz, und nicht zu knapp. Bis die einzige Person, die ich jemals geliebt habe, mir erklärte, dass ich ihrer nicht wert sei."  
War das echte Qual, die seine Augen verdunkelte?  
Lastalda schluckte. "Aric, es tut mir leid. Ich... ich wusste nicht... Verdammt, wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du es ernst meinst? Wir waren kaum sechzehn! All die Jahre hast du mich hinter meinem Rücken schlecht gemacht, weil du es nicht ertragen konntest, dass jemand dich übertraf. Und eines schönen Tages kommst du mir nichts, dir nichts zu mir und fragst mich, ob ich dich heiraten will! Was für eine Antwort hast du denn erwartet?!?"  
"Ich habe erwartet, dass du wenigstens einen Augenblick darüber nachdenkst, bevor du mir das Herz heraus reißt! Gerade du!"  
Lastalda hatte keine Antwort für ihn. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. Flimmerte da Hoffnung in seinem Blick? Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Mann!  
"Du sagst also, du wusstest nicht, dass ich es ernst meinte", murmelte er. "Schön, ich will dir glauben." Sein Blick heftete sich auf ihren und schien sie durchbohren zu wollen. "Und was, wenn du es gewusst hättest? Hätte es deine Entscheidung geändert? Hättest du mich geheiratet?"  
Lastalda hielt seinem Blick stand. Allein die Vorstellung, mit diesem Kerl zusammen zu sein, erweckte in ihr den dringenden Wunsch, sich zu übergeben. "Nein."  
Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Nun, das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, nicht wahr? Lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen und konzentrieren wir uns auf die Gegenwart." Er rutschte noch etwas näher zu ihr und strich ihr durch das zerzauste Haar. Lastalda war sich nur zu deutlich der Wand hinter ihrem Rücken bewusst, die bedeutete, dass sie nicht weiter zurückweichen konnte.  
Sein Lächeln ließ sie innerlich zu Eis erstarren. "Ich war schon immer ein Mann, der lieber in der Gegenwart als in der Vergangenheit lebt. Und _diese _Gegenwart gefällt mir besonders gut..."  
"Lass deine dreckigen Finger von mir!" fauchte Lastalda ihn an, doch er lächelte immer noch.  
"Du bist nicht in der Position, um Forderungen zu stellen, meine Liebe..." Dennoch stand er auf. "Aber für heute sollst du deinen Willen noch einmal haben. Es wird das letzte Mal sein..."  
Er ging zur Tür und eine ungeheure Erleichterung überkam Lastalda.  
Bevor er jedoch ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah sie mit ungezügelter Gier an. Lastalda wurde schlecht.  
"Schlaf süß, meine Liebe – ich möchte, dass du ausgeruht bist, wenn wir uns wiedersehen..."  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss – und erst jetzt gelang es Lastalda, ihre angespannten Muskeln zu lösen. Schüttelkrämpfe durchfuhren ihren Körper, bis sie selbst dafür keine Kraft mehr hatte. Dann brach sie zusammen und weinte, bis gnädige Ohnmacht sie umfing.

* * *

Aric lächelte, als er seine Räume betrat. Alles erstrahlte in sanften, beruhigenden Farben. Ein paar simple Zauber ließen das Eingangszimmer in einer gelungenen Illusion von Sonnenlicht erstrahlen, obwohl dies hier eigentlich das vierte Kellergeschoss war. Vorhänge aus edlen Stoffen bedeckten die Wände und schotteten kleine, intimere Bereiche ab. Die Möbel waren allesamt teure Einzelstücke, handgefertigt und kunstvoll gearbeitet. Jedes einzelne Stück war ein Vermögen wert – und damit gerade gut genug für ihn. Und für _sie_ natürlich! Nichts Geringeres würde ihr gerecht werden.  
Mit festem Schritt näherte er sich dem hinteren Bereich seines Gemachs. Freudige Erwartung erfüllte ihn. Er hatte so lange gewartet! All die Jahre, die er auf diesen Augenblick hin gelebt hatte...  
_Aber Geduld zahlt sich eben doch aus_, stellte er zufrieden fest.  
Sie wartete offenbar bereits auf ihn. Graziös saß sie auf dem fellartig weichen Teppichboden, die brokatbezogenen Sessel und mit Fellen belegten Schemel völlig missachtend. Das verachtende Funkeln in ihren rehbraunen Augen quittierte er mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.  
"Guten Morgen, meine Liebe", begrüßte er sie. "Ich hoffe doch, du hast gut geschlafen und alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit gefunden?"  
"Zufriedenheit?" fauchte sie. "Du hast eine schöne Vorstellung davon, was eine Frau zufrieden stellt! Mehrere Tage lässt du mich in einem stinkenden Loch von einem Verlies sitzen. Dann dünkt es dir auf einmal gut, mich herauszuholen und für deinen Bedarf aufzubrezeln – und du erwartest ernsthaft, dass ich _zufrieden_ bin??"  
Er lächelte noch immer. "Es tut mir leid, dass du so lange in dem Verlies bleiben musstest, aber ich konnte es leider nicht verhindern. Der Dunkle Lord mag finstere Kerker... Es hat mich schon eine Menge ausstehende Gefallen gekostet, dich _jetzt_ hierher zu bringen."  
Sie schnaubte nur und würdigte ihn keines weiteren Blickes.  
Wie stolz sie doch war! Wie eine Königin saß sie da, ungebrochen von drei Tagen in einer winzigen Zelle, ohne Licht und mit nur sehr wenig Wasser und Nahrung. Alles schien von ihr abzuprallen und nichts konnte sie erreichen in ihrem Stolz. Bis jetzt.  
Oh, er würde sie schon erreichen, und wenn er sie zerschmettern musste. Er würde ihr zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht so einfach ignorieren konnte. Und sie würde endlich einsehen müssen, dass sie ihm allein gehörte.  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung seiner Füße entledigte er sich der goldbestickten Pantoffeln und trat auf den Teppich des Gemachs. Der elfenbeinfarbene Samtvorhang fiel hinter ihm zurück. Sie waren allein.  
"Wenn es dir hier nicht gefällt, möchtest du vielleicht in deine Zelle zurückkehren..." merkte er an.  
Er sah, wie sie erschauerte. Aric wusste, dass sie schon immer an Klaustrophobie gelitten hatte. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ihre Zelle so winzig gewesen war... Und warum er sie jetzt in diesen Teil seines Gemachs gebracht hatte, der zwar auch nicht gerade riesig war, aber durch eine geschickte Illusion sehr weiträumig und hell wirkte.  
Und doch hatte sie sich nach einem Augenblick wieder gefangen. Ihre Augen funkelten unverändert herausfordernd.  
"Tu dir keinen Zwang an!" Sie spie ihm die Worte förmlich ins Gesicht. "Wenigstens tut jenes Drecksloch nicht so, als sei es etwas Besseres!"  
Er verzog das Gesicht. "Aber dies hier _ist_ etwas Besseres! Der Dunkle Lord kann sehr großzügig sein, wenn man gute Arbeit leistet..." Er lächelte sie gutmütig an, wie man ein fehlgeleitetes Kind anlächelt.  
"Und das war dein Preis?" fragte sie, völlig unvermittelt.  
Er stutze.  
"So viel Verrat, so viele Tote! All das Leid für ein bisschen Luxus?!?" Unverständnis und Verachtung standen in ihrem Blick geschrieben.  
Er lächelte und schüttelte sanft den Kopf, während er noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu machte. Sie drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, doch er kam immer näher. Schließlich stand er direkt vor ihr und hockte sich nieder, sodass er sich auf Augenhöhe mit ihr befand.  
"Nein, meine Liebe. Luxus ist angenehm, aber letztendlich bedeutungslos..." Er ergriff eine Strähne ihres dunkelbraunen Haares, das nun nicht mehr verfilzt sondern sauber und ausgekämmt war und ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fiel. Es verströmte einen süßlichen Duft, wie nach Frühlingsregen...  
Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern und näherte sich ihr soweit, dass sein Gesicht das ihre beinahe berührte und er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.  
"Mein Preis... warst du!"  
Ein gelbliches Funkeln trat in ihre Augen, zusammen mit einem unbeschreiblichen Ausdruck. War das... Mordlust?  
Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten hatte er ihre Hand im Gesicht. Spitze Fingernägel schabten kraftvoll über seine Haut. Sie hatte ihn überrascht. Doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte Bestürzung, nicht Zufriedenheit.  
Er lächelte, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und küsste sanft die zarten, schlanken Finger.  
Entgeistert starrte sie ihn an.  
"Was hast du denn, meine Liebe?" fragte er mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. "Hast du etwa gerade versucht, dich in diese bemerkenswerte Katze zu verwandeln?" Er machte eine Kunstpause und ließ die Worte wirken. "Es funktioniert nicht, nicht wahr?"  
Sein Lächeln blieb unverändert, während ihr Mienenspiel zu blankem Entsetzen – und Unverständnis – umschlug.  
Aric machte eine vielsagende Geste zu dem leeren Geschirr, das etwas abseits stand.  
"Man möchte meinen, jemand der mit einer Tränkebrauerin zusammen lebt und sie Freundin nennt, hätte wenigstens _ein bisschen _Ahnung..." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Andererseits hast du in Zaubertränke immer auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Ich hätte es also wissen sollen..."  
Er lächelte müßig, hob das Geschirr auf und schnupperte ganz bewusst an dem Becher.  
"Grandwurz und Baldrian", murmelte er, "und Eichenstaub im Brot. Dazu ein paar zerstoßene Salamanderschuppen... Wenn man weiß, was man tut, ergibt das eine sehr interessante Mischung, weißt du..." Selbstvergessen ließ er sich direkt neben ihr nieder und stellte das Geschirr wieder zur Seite.  
"Es soll entspannend wirken... und es verhindert so ziemlich jede Verwandlung, die man sich vorstellen kann." Er grinste, als er sah wie Verstehen in ihren Blick einkehrte.  
"Ich bitte dich!" meinte er lachend. "Allein dich hierher zu bringen, hat mich vier meiner Männer gekostet! Meinst du, da würde ich irgendein Risiko eingehen?"  
Sie lächelte nur zufrieden. "Vier Haufen Abschaum weniger auf der Welt. Das könnte glatt als meine gute Tat für heute durchgehen, meinst du nicht?"  
Er schenkte ihr nur ein eisiges Lächeln. Es waren keine _guten_ Männer gewesen, die er in die Zelle geschickt hatte, und darüber war er froh. Nach dem was Ivaroe geröchelt hatte bevor er verblutet war, hätten auch seine besten Leute kaum eine Chance gehabt, vielleicht nicht mal er selbst.  
Offenbar hatten sie kaum die Tür geöffnet, als ihnen ein riesiger schwarzer Panther entgegen gesprungen war. Einen Augenblick später hatten drei Männer zerfetzte Kehlen und Ivaroe einen Arm weniger, aber es gelang ihm, durch einen gezielten Tritt an den Kopf das Raubtier zurück in die Zelle zu stoßen und die Tür zu verriegeln.  
Ivaroe hatte es noch bis zu Aric geschafft um seine Geschichte zu erzählen, aber als der Heiler ankam, war es für jede Hilfe zu spät gewesen.  
Nun, er war ein ersetzbarer Narr gewesen und in Pflichterfüllung gestorben. Solche treuen Idioten gab es viel zu selten.  
Aric zuckte abermals mit den Schultern und lächelte sie wieder an. "Sie waren ersetzbar, allesamt. Kein Verlust für die Menschheit – und auch keiner für mich. Tut mir sehr leid, deine Illusionen zu zerstören, falls du geglaubt hast, ihr Tod mache mir etwas aus..." Er ließ sie seine Gleichgültigkeit deutlich spüren, weil er genau wusste, dass Gleichgültigkeit zu den Dingen gehörte, die sie am wenigsten ertrug.  
Hasserfüllt starrte sie ihn an.  
Und er lächelte. Das hier war ein Fortschritt. Von kalter Ignoranz zu loderndem Hass – das gefiel ihm. Jetzt empfand sie etwas für ihn. Und der Grat zwischen Liebe und Hass war ja so schmal...  
"Warum entspannst du dich nicht ein wenig, meine Liebe? Sieh dich doch um! Alles hier ist nur für dich hergerichtet worden. Das Gemach ist einer Königin würdig!" _Und einer künftigen Mrs. Kronsson_, dachte er, doch es wäre unklug gewesen, das jetzt laut zu sagen.  
Sie schnaubte, machte ihre Verachtung für seine Reichtümer nur allzu deutlich. "Dann schenk es einer Königin. Ich habe keine Verwendung für deinen Firlefanz..."  
Wut brandete in ihm auf. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Bevor er noch nachdenken konnte, hatte er ihr zartes, fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit einer Hand unter dem Kinn ergriffen und zog sie dicht an sich heran.  
"Sei lieber sehr vorsichtig, meine Liebe. Noch habe ich Geduld mit dir. Noch bin ich großzügig. Ich muss dich nicht mit Annehmlichkeiten überhäufen, weißt du? Mir ist es gleich, ob du zerrissene Laken oder einen Nerzmantel trägst – ich werde dich so oder so haben. Ich halte ein ordentliches Bett lediglich für bequemer als einen feuchten Steinboden. Bequemer – nicht notwendig!"  
Er ließ sie los und beobachtete zufrieden das Entsetzen in ihren wild funkelnden Augen, während sie offenbar endlich begriff, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte.  
Er lächelte. "Also, warum entspannst du dich nicht einfach? Das wird alles sehr viel einfacher machen... vor allem für dich!"  
Während sie ihn noch immer entsetzt anstarrte, zog er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: "_Remiscate_!"  
Augenblicklich sackte ihr Körper in sich zusammen.  
Er lächelte. "Kannst du dich nicht mehr bewegen, meine Liebe? So was Dummes aber auch..."  
Sanft hob er ihren schlaffen Körper auf und trug sie zu dem riesigen Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes hinüber.  
Sie war leicht wie eine Feder in seinen Armen. Es würde nicht halb so viel Spaß machen, wenn sie nicht reagieren konnte. Aber dennoch hielt er es für den Anfang für angebracht. Der Zauber war einfach perfekt. Sie konnte ihren Körper nicht mehr bewusst bewegen, aber ihre Wahrnehmung war nicht eingeschränkt - sie würde trotzdem noch alles spüren.  
Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die weichen Kissen und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch bequem lag. Er hatte nicht vor, ihr Gewalt anzutun. Er wollte ihr lediglich _zeigen_, wie sehr er sie liebte, da sie seinen Worten ja nicht glaubte, all seine Sehnsucht und sein Verlangen. Und er wusste, dass sie ihm keine Chance dazu lassen würde, wenn er sie nicht zwang. Er hätte sie auch fesseln können, aber er wollte ihr ja nicht wehtun.  
Ein gemurmeltes Wort dämpfte das Licht.  
Er würde sehr sanft zu ihr sein. Und dann würde sie endlich verstehen...

* * *

Sie fühlte sich elend und ungeheuer schmutzig. Am liebsten hätte Lastalda sich übergeben und den ganzen Dreck aus sich herausgekotzt – aber das hatte sie schon versucht, und sich danach auch nicht besser gefühlt. Einmal täglich kamen ein paar von Arics Stiefelleckerinnen um sie ins Bad zu bringen und zu waschen. Milord wünschte, seine Lady sauber vorzufinden.  
Am Anfang hatte sie sich gewehrt, weil sie es hasste, so für diesen Bastard rausgeputzt zu werden. Mittlerweile war es ihr gleichgültig. So konnte sie wenigstens ihren Körper reinigen, auch wenn sie sich dadurch nicht sauberer fühlte. Die teuren Seidenroben, die einzigen Kleidungsstücke, die man ihr gab, fühlten sich falsch und kratzig auf ihrer saubergescheuerten Haut an. _Was für ein prächtig geputztes Vögelchen im Käfig..._  
Und dann scharwenzelte er auch noch fast den ganzen Tag um sie herum und versuchte, ihr weiszumachen, dass er das ‚alles nur aus Liebe' tat. Der Mann hatte eine Auffassung von Liebe! Was sollte sie mit seinem teuren Tand? _Wenn er eine Frau kaufen will, soll er auf den Strich gehen und sich da eine suchen, verdammt!_  
Das Allerschlimmste war, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Dass ihr Körper ihr nicht gehorchte und sie Aric völlig ausgeliefert war, wenn der Bastard seinen _Remiscate_ sprach, und wenn er...  
Sie verdrängte den Gedanken lieber ganz schnell.  
Scheiß Hilflosigkeit!  
Lastalda fühlte sich schwach wie ein Neugeborenes. Natürlich hatte sie keinen Zauberstab mehr, also waren die einzigen Zauber, die ihr blieben, solche die aus ihr selbst kamen. Wie der Animaguszauber.  
Nur dass sie immer noch Arics verfluchte Droge im Körper hatte, die sie an der Verwandlung hinderte. Und wenn sie sich weigerte, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, würden die Stoffe lange genug in ihrem Blut bleiben, dass sie keine Kraft mehr für die Verwandlung hätte sobald sie Wirkung verging. Das verdammte Zeug dröhnte sie so zu, dass sie nicht einmal mehr mit Ghost sprechen konnte, was sie noch mehr verstörte. Die Katze war _immer_ da gewesen, schon seit Lastalda denken konnte. Sie hatten sich natürlich oft gestritten, aber irgendwie hatten sie doch immer zusammen gehört. Ohne Ghost fühlte sie sich... nackt. Allein. Nicht vollständig. Die Katze war ein Teil von Lastalda. Vielleicht nicht immer der berechenbarste oder angenehmste Teil, aber nichtsdestotrotz gehörte sie zu ihr, und ohne Ghost war sie einfach nicht sie selbst.  
Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Boden, was ihrem Zorn keinerlei Befriedigung verschaffte. Das verdammte Fell war viel zu weich, und etwas anderes gab es hier nicht mehr. Schon am ersten Tag hatte er alle Möbel außer dem widerlichen Bett entfernen lassen, und sogar die Wände waren mit einem Dämpfungszauber versehen, damit sie sich ja nichts antun könnte.  
_Als ob ich das wollte, Bastard!_  
Nein, so schnell würde er sie nicht klein bekommen. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, niemals! Dieses Drecksschwein war es nicht wert, von so einem würde _sie_ sich doch nicht brechen lassen!  
Davon abgesehen konnte sie es sich gar nicht erlauben, aufzugeben. Sie hatte Freunde da draußen, die nach ihr suchten. Da war sie sich ganz sicher. Und solange es ihre Freunde, ihr Rudel, gab, konnte sie gar nicht anders, als zu kämpfen – für sie, wenn schon nicht für sich selbst.  
Geistesabwesend rieb sie sich über das rechte Handgelenk, wo ihr Armband fehlte. Mit irgendeinem schwarzmagischen Spruch hatten sie es geschafft, ihren Zauber zu brechen und ihr das zierliche rote Armband abzunehmen...  
Nein, sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Wenn sie aufgab, war sie leichte Beute, für Aric und für Voldemort. Und sie wusste zu viel, als dass das geschehen durfte. Sie konnte es nicht zulassen, sonst hätte sie alles verraten, woran sie je geglaubt hatte. Außerdem wäre es feige gewesen, und Feigheit war etwas, das sie sich schlichtweg nicht zugestand.  
Eher wollte sie sterben, als die zu verraten, die an sie glaubten.  
Aber sie hatte nicht vor, zu sterben, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie hier sowieso keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Nein, sie würde ihm die Befriedigung nicht gönnen. Sollte er doch verrecken, er würde sie nicht brechen – und wenn er sich an den Teufel verkaufte.  
Aric konnte ihren Körper an sich reißen, aber niemals _sie_. Er würde sie nicht kriegen – und Voldemort auch nicht.  
_Dreckskerle, alle miteinander! Warum schmeißt nicht endlich einer eine Bombe auf diese verdammte Festung?_

* * *

Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte sie ihn noch immer verspotten? Woher nahm sie die Kraft?  
Erschöpft ließ Aric sich in einen seiner brokatbespannten Sessel fallen. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, sie begriff einfach nicht. Sie glaubte immer noch, er würde das alles nur aus Eigennutz und Selbstverliebtheit tun. Dabei wollte er doch nichts anderes, als ihr seine Liebe zeigen!  
_Was soll ich denn noch tun?_ Das fragte er sich mittlerweile nicht zum ersten Mal.  
Fünf Tage waren vergangen, seit er sie zu sich in sein Gemach geholt hatte. Fünf Tage, in denen er ihr beinahe jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte – nur dass sie sich beständig weigerte, irgendetwas anzunehmen außer den banalsten Dingen wie schlichte Nahrung und Wasser. Fünf Nächte, in denen er ihr wieder und wieder gesagt – und gezeigt – hatte, wie sehr er sie liebte und begehrte.  
Doch an jedem Morgen war sie so kalt und unnahbar wie zuvor und verspottete ihn aufs Neue. Und noch immer war sie ungebrochen, stolz und unnahbar wie eine Königin. Seine große Herausforderung.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. _Genau wie früher._ Damals in Hogwarts...  
Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an jene Zeit. Über fünf Jahre lang hatte er Lastalda als Konkurrentin gesehen. Sie war es, die seinen Ehrgeiz angetrieben hatte wie niemand sonst. Wie hätte er auch zulassen können, dass sie ihn übertraf? Sie war ein _Mädchen_! Und, wie er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen musste, auch noch ein Jahr vor ihrer eigentlichen Zeit eingeschult worden – und damit zusätzlich noch ein Jahr jünger als er!  
Sicher, es gab noch Ravenclaws, die bessere Leistungen hatten, doch das waren eben Ravenclaws, Bücherwürmer, die nichts als Schule im Sinn hatten. Aber sie beide waren Gryffindors gewesen, und von denen wurden gute Leistungen normalerweise am wenigsten erwartet. Die meisten kümmerten ihre Noten schlichtweg nicht, solange sie nicht gerade durchfielen.  
Doch ihm war es nie egal gewesen. Als erstgeborener Sohn und einziges Kind einer uralten Zaubererfamilie hatte er früh gelernt, dass es nicht genügte, nur gut zu sein. Man musste der beste sein! Bis er nach Hogwarts kam, war ihm das auch nie schwer gefallen.  
Aber in Hogwarts war _sie _gewesen. Und in den meisten Fächern war sie tatsächlich besser als er. Fünf Jahre hatte er geschuftet und alles gegeben, um das zu ändern – und doch war sie ihm immer eine Nasenspitze voraus gewesen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig herausgefordert und zu Höchstleistungen angespornt.  
Bis er schließlich, im sechsten Schuljahr, endlich erkannte, dass er es gar nicht anders haben wollte. Dass sein Leben ohne sie leer gewesen wäre...  
Also hatte er das einzig Logische getan. Er hatte ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, hatte ihr alles angeboten, all den Reichtum, den er erben würde, all die Sicherheit, die eine Frau sich wünschen konnte. Er hatte es ernst gemeint.  
Und sie – sie hatte ihn stehen gelassen und _ausgelacht_!  
Noch immer klangen sie in seinen Ohren nach, jene Worte, die sich in seine Seele eingeschnitten und nichts als einen Haufen aus Scherben und Verzweiflung zurück gelassen hatten.  
'_Dich heiraten? Dich? Werd erst mal erwachsen, bevor du an so was wie heiraten denkst. Dich heiraten! Lieber sterbe ich als alte Jungfrau, verstanden?'_ Und damit hatte sie ihn stehen gelassen.  
Ein grimmiges Lächeln zeigt sich auf Arics Lippen. Was auch immer geschah, als Jungfrau sterben würde sie ganz sicher nicht. Dafür hatte er gesorgt...  
Seit jenem Tag war er _wirklich_ von ihr besessen gewesen, besessen davon, sie letztendlich doch zu übertreffen – oder für sich zu haben.  
In beidem war er gescheitert. Bis jetzt.  
Erst viel später hatte er begriffen, wie sehr er sie wirklich liebte. All die Jahre der Leere, in denen ihn nur der eine Gedanken vorangetragen hatte - dass es sie gab. Dass sie irgendwo da draußen war, und dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Irgendwann...  
Und nun, da es soweit war, spürte er dieselbe alte Verzweiflung, die ihn zu lähmen drohte. Noch immer kam er nicht an sie heran. Nach all den Jahren musste er nur in ihre funkelnden, spottenden Augen blicken und schon fühlte er sich wieder wie jener sechzehnjährige Junge, der gerade erfahren hatte, was Schmerz war.  
Aber er war keine sechzehn mehr. Er war erwachsen. Und er würde sich auch nicht mehr wie ein Kind zum Narren halten lassen.  
Zornig schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Dass die Erschütterung dem Elfenbein wahrscheinlich nicht gerade gut tat, kümmerte ihn wenig.  
Was glaubte die Frau eigentlich, wer sie war? Sie war seine Gefangene, seine Sklavin – wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn derart zu verhöhnen? Dieses Biest!  
Ruckartig stand er auf und wie von allein brachten ihn seine Schritte zu dem Raum, der ihr Gefängnis war.  
Der Schließzauber, von außen bequem zu durchqueren, von innen aber nur mit einem sehr speziellen Zauber und einem Codewort zu öffnen, ließ ihn passieren.  
Unwirsch stieß er den Vorhang beiseite. Er würde diesen Unsinn jetzt beenden.  
Herablassend sah sie ihn vom Boden aus an.  
"Hast du noch nicht genug?" fragte sie spottend.  
Sie war es wohl inzwischen von ihm gewohnt, dass er sanft lächelnd über die Bemerkung hinwegsah, zu ihr kam und sie mit Zärtlichkeiten überschüttete.  
Nun, nicht heute. Festen Schrittes ging er auf sie zu und zog sie grob an ihrem Oberarm auf die Füße. Die Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten war vorbei.  
Mit einer einzigen, kräftigen Armbewegung stieß er sie auf das Bett, das etwa zwei Schritte entfernt stand.  
Sie schrie kurz auf, aber wohl eher vor Schreck als vor Schmerz. Grimmig lächelnd folgte er ihr.  
Entsetzt und verwirrt starrte sie ihn aus ihren dunklen, funkelnden Augen an, jenen wilden, ungezähmten Augen, die Nacht für Nacht durch seine Träume geisterten und ihm nach und nach den Verstand raubten.  
Diesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe, einen _Remiscate_ zu sprechen. Mit blanker körperlicher Kraft überwältigte er sie und klemmte ihren Körper unter sich fest.  
Er lachte. "Na los doch, wehr dich, meine kleine Wildkatze!"  
Und wie sie sich wehrte. Doch körperlich war sie ihm unterlegen, was ihm ein Gefühl unendlicher Befriedigung verschaffte.  
"Was ist denn mit dir?" fragte er spottend. "Du gibst schon auf? Ah ich verstehe – die ganze Gegenwehr ist nur Show. Eigentlich willst du es auch..."  
Wie sie es schaffte, ihm auf einmal ihren Arm zu entwinden, war ihm nicht klar. Aber die Ohrfeige war laut genug, um noch am anderen Ende der Festung gehört zu werden, wäre der Stillezauber nicht gewesen.  
Noch immer lachte er und nutzte die jetzt freie Hand um seinen Gürtel zu lösen und gleich darauf ihre Handgelenke damit an das Kopfende des Bettes zu fesseln.  
"Tztztz, so ein schlechtes Benehmen... Aber so sind wilde Tiere, nicht wahr?" Er grinste. Eine Art Fieber hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und tobte durch seinen Körper. Es machte ihn rasend, ließ sein Blut aufkochen und nahm ihm jegliche Fähigkeit, klar zu denken. Nur der Instinkt blieb, und die Gier nach ihr.  
Ihre hasserfüllten, funkelnden Augen stachelten ihn nur umso mehr an. Oh, das war sehr viel amüsanter als nur ihren reglosen Körper vor sich zu haben!  
Noch immer wehrte sie sich nach Leibeskräften und schrie ihm Verwünschungen entgegen.  
"Elender Bastard!" war noch die sittlichste der Bezeichnungen, die sie für ihn hatte.  
Er lächelte, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie.  
Schmeckte Blut. _Verd..._ Sie hatte ihn gebissen! Nun, das war sein Fehler. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen.  
"So schlechtes Benehmen..." wiederholte er. Die Hitze benebelte seinen Verstand und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, klar zu denken. Er kicherte. "Aber das werde ich dir austreiben. Selbst der wildeste Tiger wird zum Schmusekätzchen, wenn man ihn erst einmal bricht..."  
"Monster!" spie sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
Er lachte während er sich seiner Kleider entledigte. "Wie recht du doch hast, meine Liebe. Dein unübertroffener Verstand hat es endlich begriffen." Er riss ihr die sündhaft teuren Roben in Fetzen vom Leib und warf sich ohne Vorwarnung auf sie.  
"Ich habe dich viel zu lange verhätschelt. Damit ist jetzt ein für allemal Schluss!" Die fiebrigen Schübe kamen häufiger. "Ich werde dein kaltes Blut zum Kochen bringen, wie du es mit mir gemacht hast. Wie lange es dauert, wie weit ich gehen muss – es spielt keine Rolle. So lange, bis auch du nicht mehr denken kannst. Keine Gedanken, keine Erinnerungen. Ich werde dir _alles_ austreiben!"  
Er lachte, während er sie nahm. Sein Herzschlag schien den Raum zu erfüllen und gab den Takt vor, den er ihr aufzwang und zu ihrem gemeinsamen Rhythmus machte. Ihre Schreie und das verzweifelte Kämpfen ihres Körpers unter seinem machte es nur umso süßer.  
"Schrei nur, immer schrei! Zeig mir deine ungezähmte Kraft, deinen eisernen Willen! Zeig mir _alles_!"  
Das tat sie – aber dieses eine Mal konnte sie ihn nicht besiegen. Diesmal war er stärker – und das war erst der Anfang!  
Das war das letzte bevor er zu denken vergaß und sich völlig in ihr verlor.

* * *

Dieser Bastard!  
Hätte Lastalda gekonnt, hätte sie Aric in der Luft zerfetzt und in tausend blutige Teile zerrissen, und dazu brauchte sie nicht einmal Ghosts Ermutigungen.  
Aber sie konnte nichts, aber wirklich gar nichts tun. Und dafür hasste sie ihn nur umso mehr.  
Er war schlimmer als jedes Tier, völlig besessen und ohne jeden Verstand. Sie konnte den Wahnsinn deutlich in seinen fiebrigen Augen sehen, jedes Mal, wenn er sich an ihr verging...  
Oh, sie wollte mehr als ihn nur umbringen. Das wäre zu gnädig gewesen!  
Lastalda war nie ein Freund von Grausamkeit gewesen, hatte unnötiges Leiden immer verabscheut. Wenn man schon unbedingt töten musste, dann kurz und schmerzlos, so hatte sie es immer gehandhabt, und das aus tiefster Überzeugung. Manchmal hatte sie sich sehr zusammen reißen müssen, wenn sie einen besonders sadistischen Schwarzmagier überwältigt hatten. Diesen Typen hätte sie es nur zu gern gegönnt, etwas ihrer eigenen Medizin zu schmecken. Aber immer hatte sie sich beherrscht, und schon wenige Augenblicke später den Wunsch bereut, der sie auf eine Stufe mit denen gestellt hätte, die sie bekämpfte.  
Aber _ihn _wollte sie leiden sehen, wollte ihn erniedrigen wie er sie erniedrigt hatte, und noch viel weiter. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie es sich genau ausmalen, wie sie ihm jeden Knochen einzeln brach, in einer Reihenfolge, dass er möglichst lange durchhielt, um es zu genießen. Vorher würde sie vielleicht noch nach einem Zauber wie seinem _Remiscate_ suchen... oder noch besser, nach einem, der die Empfindung noch verstärkte! Und dann sollte er ihre Krallen zu spüren bekommen. Der eine oder andere Heilzauber würde vielleicht auch ganz praktisch sein, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht zu schnell verreckte... Auf diese Art konnte man sicher tage- wenn nicht wochenlang Spaß haben. Was er wohl davon halten würde, die Wände seines ach-so-teuren Gemachs mit seinem eigenen Blut rot zu streichen? Das musste doch einen netten Kontrast zu all dem Gold und Elfenbein geben...  
Doch das alles blieb natürlich Wunschdenken, weil sie noch immer seine Gefangene war. Nun ja, ihre Träume konnte er ihr nicht nehmen, und die wurden von Tag zu Tag düsterer und rachsüchtiger.  
_Oh Gott..._ Das war doch nicht sie, dieses mordlustige Etwas! Selbst Ghost war in ihren schlimmsten Phasen nie so blutrünstig gewesen.  
Er hatte nicht nur ihren Körper besudelt, sondern nun auch ihren Geist mit seinem verfluchten Wahnsinn angesteckt! Sie konnte es spüren, in sich, das Brodeln, das diese grässlichen Gedanken hervorbrachte. Und sie wusste, dass sie es _wollte..._  
_Gott..._  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte, und noch fester. Der Schmerz fühlte sich gut an. Wenigstens das war rein und unverfälscht, das einzige an ihr, das noch wirklich rein war. Der Rest... hätte wahrscheinlich am besten irgendwo in die Niederhöllen gepasst, so dreckig und verkommen wie er inzwischen war, auch wenn ihr Körper äußerlich, wie immer, sauber und rein war.  
Und sie konnte nichts tun, rein gar nichts. Sie war in Voldemorts Festung. Niemand würde sie hier finden.  
Suchten sie überhaupt...?  
Bestimmt! Ihre Freunde waren noch da draußen, ihre _Partnerin_ war noch da draußen!  
War sie es?  
Die Ungewissheit nagte schon eine ganze Weile an ihr, und ihre Sicherheit begann zu schwinden. Als sie ohnmächtig geworden war, hatten ihre vier Freundinnen noch gelebt. Aber was danach geschehen war, konnte sie nicht wissen.  
_Oh bitte, lass es wenigstens ihnen gut gehen! Es _muss _ihnen einfach gut gehen!_ Sie klammerte sich an diese letzte, verzweifelte Hoffnung wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm. Es _musste_ ihnen gut gehen! Wofür hatte sie all das sonst ertragen?  
Alles, was sie je gewesen war, war sie durch _sie_ gewesen. Oh sicher, es hatte auch eine Zeit gegeben, wo Lastalda allein gewesen war. Aber in dieser Zeit hatte ihr immer etwas gefehlt.  
Inzwischen wusste sie, was dieses ‚etwas' gewesen war: Freundschaft. Vertrauen. Liebe.  
Bis jene vier Mädchen in ihr Leben getreten waren. Natürlich hatten sie ihre Differenzen gehabt, besonders zu Anfang. Sie waren zu verschieden gewesen. Und doch... hatten sie Lastaldas Leben von Grund auf in Frage gestellt. Sie, die sich so lange eingeredet hatte, dass sie niemanden brauchte, bis sie es schließlich selbst geglaubt hatte...  
Diese Mädchen hatten ihr gezeigt, dass sie Unrecht hatte. Dass sie nicht allein sein konnte – und es auch gar nicht wollte.  
Von ihnen hatte sie gelernt, dass Freundschaft wirklich existierte und nicht nur eine hohle Floskel war. Dass es Vertrauen geben konnte. Und Glück.  
Diese Freundschaft hatte Lastalda Felina neu definiert, sie zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatten sie sie überhaupt erst zu einem lebenden, fühlenden Menschen gemacht, der einen Grund zu leben hatte und Freude daran...  
Ob die anderen sie für tot hielten?  
Wieder rieb Lastalda sich unwillkürlich das rechte Handgelenk, wo noch die roten Spuren des Gürtels zu sehen waren... Der Zauber der Armbänder war gebrochen worden, als man ihr ihres abgenommen hatte. Der Zauber, der den anderen in genau so einem Fall hätte sagen sollen, dass sie am Leben war.  
Sie mussten sie für tot halten.  
Wenn sie selbst noch lebten...  
Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, Tränen der Hilflosigkeit. _Wenn es einen Gott gibt_, flehte sie, _dann bitte, _bitte _lass es ihnen gut gehen... Lass sie am Leben sein..._ Denn solange man lebte, gab es Hoffnung, war es nicht so? War das nicht in ihren dunkelsten Stunden ihre bittere Philosophie gewesen, die sie niemals hatte aufgeben lassen? _Schmerz ist ein Gefühl. Solange du fühlst, weißt du, dass du am Leben bist. Schmerz ist Leben. Und solange du lebst, gibt es immer irgendwo Hoffnung..._ Auch jetzt rief sie sich die Worte wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis, aber warum hatten sie ihren Trost verloren?  
Lastalda schluckte, kämpfte die Tränen herunter. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn ihr Rudel sie für tot hielt. Diese Festung war uneinnehmbar, zu viele waren schon daran gescheitert. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihre Freundinnen bei dem Versuch, sie zu retten, zu Schaden – oder gar ums Leben – gekommen wären...  
Sie konnte sehen, wie der Vorhang zu ihrem Gefängnis sich in einem Luftzug von der anderen Seite bewegte. Er würde jeden Moment hereinkommen.  
Sorgfältig wischte sie die Tränen weg und baute sie ihre Maske aus Gelassenheit wieder auf. Sie würde weiter kämpfen. Jetzt aufzugeben, wäre Verrat gleichgekommen, an ihr selbst und an ihren Freundinnen. Außerdem gönnte sie ihm nicht die Genugtuung, sie weinen zu sehen.  
Sollte er doch tun, was er wollte. Solange sie noch Hoffnung hatte, dass die anderen lebten, solange hatte sie Kraft und er würde sie niemals brechen können, er nicht!  
Außerdem hatte sie schließlich früh gelernt, mit Leid zu leben. Sie würde auch hiermit leben.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. _Schmerz ist Leben, oder nicht?_ Sie würde sich an den Schmerz gewöhnen und das Unvermeidliche ertragen, wie sie es früher schon getan hatte. Solange sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgab, konnte er sie nicht brechen. Und viel Schlimmeres konnte er ihr kaum noch antun.

* * *

Es war endgültig genug. Er konnte die Frustration nicht mehr ertragen. Wie war es möglich, dass sie sich _immer noch_ widersetzte?  
Er hatte sie zärtlich und liebevoll behandelt, und sie hatte ihn verspottet.  
Er hatte sie mit Gewalt genommen und sie bis auf die Grundmauern der Seele erniedrigt – und noch immer fügte sie sich nicht. Er war zum verrückt werden! Er konnte sie nicht haben, er konnte sie nicht zerstören, er konnte _gar nichts_! Sie hielt ihn nach wie vor einfach zum Narren und blieb unerreichbar.  
Nur im Schlaf konnte sie ihre Maske aus kühler Distanz nicht aufrecht erhalten. Wenn sie schlief, zeigte sie ihre Qual – und mehr als einmal hatte sie ihn damit in bittere Selbstvorwürfe gestürzt. Er liebte sie doch! Wieso konnte er ihr nur Leid zufügen? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach glücklich machen, und alles wäre gut?  
Beinahe jede Nacht saß er an ihrem Bett, beobachtete ihr schlafendes, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihr diese Qual zu nehmen und ihr stattdessen Frieden und Glück zu geben. Warum konnte er es nicht sein, der sie am Leben hielt, warum musste sie ihn so hassen? Er wollte doch nichts, als dass sie seine Liebe erwiderte...  
Doch immer, wenn sie aufwachte, forderte ihr kühler Stolz ihn aufs Neue heraus, und er konnte einfach nicht anders als sie wieder an sich zu reißen, in dem verzehrenden, verzweifelten Wunsch, ihr nah zu sein...  
Nur dass er ihr nicht näher kam. Was er auch tat, wie sehr er auch Besitz von ihrem Körper ergriff – ihre Seele schien ihm ferner denn je. Er konnte sie regelrecht davon schweben sehen. Durchscheinend und nicht fassbar glitt sie ihm wieder und wieder durch die Finger, als ob da noch etwas anderes wäre... Etwas wie eine unsichtbare Mauer, hinter der sie sich vor ihm versteckte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er einen Teil davon einriss, schöpfte sie irgendwo her die Kraft, alles sofort wieder aufzubauen.  
Wenn er doch nur die Quelle dieser Kraft finden konnte...  
Doch was er auch tat, nichts änderte sich. Sie blieb ungebrochen, unbeeindruckt - und unerreichbar.

* * *

Lastalda saß auf dem Teppichboden. Wo auch sonst, außer dem Bett gab es ja keine Sitzgelegenheiten mehr, und an das mochte sie nicht einmal denken. Als er eintrat, hob sie den Kopf und musterte ihn kühl. _Nicht schon wieder..._  
"Und ich dachte schon, du wärest es endlich leid..." seufzte sie schicksalsergeben.  
Aric lächelte, und seine Stimme klang bitter. "Dachtest du das wirklich? Glaubst du denn immer noch, du wärest nur ein Spielzeug für mich, das ich wegwerfe, wenn es langweilig wird?" Er verzog das Gesicht. "Hast du noch immer nicht erkannt, dass ich dich liebe?"  
Die letzten Worte hatte er sehr sanft gesagt, doch sie lösten nur eine Woge unsäglicher Wut in ihr aus.  
"Liebe?" fauchte sie ihn an. "Allein das Wort aus deinem Mund ist jawohl blanker Hohn! Was weißt _du_ von Liebe?" Aber ihr Zorn verrauchte so schnell wie er gekommen war. _Sinnlos..._ Sie fühlte sich nur noch ungeheuer müde, aber nicht körperlich. _Wovon auch?_  
Er schnaubte. "Jedenfalls mehr als du!"  
Lastalda schüttelte nur den Kopf. _Wenn du meinst... _Es hatte ja sowieso keinen Zweck, mit ihm zu diskutieren.  
Er seufzte und setzte ein sehr neutrales Lächeln auf. "Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert für dich", erklärte er schließlich, während er sich etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt hinhockte. "Ich dachte, es würde dich vielleicht interessieren... was aus deinen Freundinnen geworden ist? Deinem ‚_Rudel'_?"  
Augenblicklich schaute sie auf und starrte ihn an. Hoffnung erfüllte sie, doch zugleich auch Furcht. Ja, sie wollte wissen, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Schließlich war es die Frage danach, die sie schon so lange zermürbte. Aber sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort...  
Was wenn ihnen etwas geschehen war? Lastalda mochte gar nicht daran denken.  
"Sag schon!" presste sie schließlich hervor. Sie musste Gewissheit haben. Die Unsicherheit würde sie noch völlig zermürben!  
Er setzte sich bequem hin und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Ich dachte mir, du möchtest es vielleicht _sehen_..."  
Er bewegte kurz das Handgelenk und murmelte einige Worte, woraufhin ein zunächst verschwommenes Bild entstand, das geisterhaft über der Spitze des Stabs schwebte und nach und nach an Schärfe gewann, bis sie schließlich etwas erkennen konnte. Ein weiteres Wort fügte Geräusche hinzu, eine abschließende Geste erweckte das Szenario vollends zum Leben. Das Ganze schien eine überaus komplexe Illusion zu sein... _Eine Art Film???_  
Das Bild zeigte eine junge, braunhaarige Frau, die unter einem Gebüsch zwischen Trümmern lag und offenbar gerade zu sich kam. _Steffi!_  
Lastaldas Herz machte beim Anblick der vertrauten Gestalt vor Freude einen Sprung. Das Bild schwenkte ein wenig und zeigte die Umgebung: den Kampf in der Winkelgasse. Ganz am Rande des Blickfeldes sah Lastalda sich selbst von Arics Schlag getroffen zusammenbrechen. Steffi schüttelte fast augenblicklich ihre Benommenheit ab und stürzte sich ohne zu zögern zurück in den Kampf.  
Sie schrie etwas. Und obwohl Lastalda über den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Kampfes hinweg nicht hören konnte was sie rief, las sie es deutlich auf Steffis Lippen ab - ein einziges Wort aus Entschlossenheit und Angst. _Lastalda!_  
Lastalda schluckte hart und versuchte krampfhaft, ihr immer schneller hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. _Schon gut... es ist nur ein dummer Film... _Aber die Bilder waren so verdammt real...  
Steffi hielt sich gut, auch wenn die Deatheater in der Übermacht waren. Ständig wich sie aus, duckte sich oder sprang, nutze jede Lücke in der Deckung und der Koordination ihrer Gegner um zurückzuschlagen. Es war ihr gezielt gesetzter Fluch, der Lucius Malfoy bewusstlos schlug, bevor sie wieder rasend schnell hinter ihrer Deckung verschwand. Und doch wirkte sie fahrig. In ihren graublauen Augen stand eine hilflose Verzweiflung wie Lastalda sie noch nie bei ihrer Partnerin gesehen hatte.  
Noch immer wich sie mit tierhafter Grazie den auf sie abgefeuerten Flüchen aus, versuchte die gefesselte Freundin zu befreien. Aber Lastalda wusste ebenso wie Steffi es wissen musste, dass es hier schier unmöglich war, lange die Überhand zu behalten. Nicht gegen so viele.  
Steffi war auf sich allein gestellt, aber ihrer beider Stärken hatte immer in ihrer Teamarbeit gelegen...  
Den Blick starr auf die bewusstlose Freundin gerichtet preschte Steffi erneut los.  
Lastaldas Augen weiteten sich mit Schrecken, als sich der Blickwinkel den Beobachters drehte, sodass Steffi nun direkt auf sie zuzulaufen schien. Ihr Blick war entschlossen, nur ein paar Meter trennten sie noch von ihrem Ziel.  
Lastaldas Lippen bewegten sich ohne dass ein Laut darüber kam, als ob sich die Worte vor der Wirklichkeit fürchteten.  
_Hinter dir!_  
Steffis Blick war voll triumphierender Entschlossenheit, bis das Entsetzten mit geballtem Schmerz über sie hereinbrach während ihr Körper kurz wie von einem grün leuchtenden Heiligenschein umgeben schien. Ihre glänzenden Augen verdunkelten sich und brachen – im selben Moment, in dem ihre Beine ihren Dienst versagten und nachgaben.  
_Steffi!_  
Hinter ihr ließ Rudolphus Lestrange seinen Zauberstab sinken, ein Lächeln voll eisiger Zufriedenheit auf seinen kantigen Gesichtszügen.  
Das hölzerne Klappern von einem zierlichen Stab aus Haselnussholz auf dem harten Granitpflaster der Winkelgasse hallte in Lastaldas Ohren, während das Bild langsam wieder verschwamm…  
Ungläubig starrte Lastalda vor sich hin und versuchte, den Bildern, die sie gerade gesehen hatte, einen Sinn abzugewinnen.  
Steffi war... tot?  
_Nein..._ Nein, es war unmöglich. Sie hatte sie doch freigekauft! Steffi konnte überhaupt nicht tot sein! Das war völliger Irrsinn!  
Aber Aric hatte nur versprochen, der Aurorin selbst nichts zu tun... Und Lastalda kannte ihre Partnerin zu gut, als dass sie wirklich geglaubt hätte, Steffi würde weglaufen. Natürlich hatte Steffi es nicht zugelassen, dass Lastalda sich für sie opferte. Genau wie umgekehrt.  
Aber... _Gott..._ Wie konnte sie tot sein? Das war einfach nicht möglich, es war nicht fair! Sie waren doch Partner! Sie waren _Freunde_!  
Lastalda fühlte sich, als habe ihr jemand mit Wucht in die Magengrube geschlagen und ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Eine einzelne Träne glitt ihre Wange hinab und wurde von der wertvollen Robe aufgesaugt. Steffi... tot... Das konnte nicht sein, das war einfach falsch!  
Noch immer nach einer Erklärung für das Ungeheure suchend blickte Lastalda auf.  
Aric lächelte sein eisiges Lächeln.  
Er drehte das Handgelenk ein wenig. Das Bild verschwamm und ein neues erschien.  
"Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht, was aus den anderen geworden ist..." erklärte er, und in seiner Stimme schwang der widerliche Nachklang von Triumph mit.  
Lastalda wurde schlecht.  
Das neue Bild zeigte ein vertrautes Haus aus rotem Backstein in einem Vorort von London. Das Blickfeld engte sich ein während der Betrachter sich dem mittleren Dachfenster, fast direkt über dem Eingang, näherte und das Gefühl hatte, hineinzuschlüpfen in das Dachgeschoss des Hauses. _Ihres_ Hauses, wie sie nur zu genau wusste.  
Das Dachzimmer voller Bücher, Bilder und Instrumente gehörte Aryana, und es war eindeutig verlassen. Eine dünne Staubschicht hatte sich auf dem sonst glänzenden Klavier angesammelt und der gesamte Raum wirkte, als sei er seit einer ganzen Weile nicht betreten worden.  
_Verlassen? Aber...?_  
Noch bevor Lastalda sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, bewegte sich das Bild erneut. Der Betrachter verließ den Raum, ging einen kurzen Korridor entlang und stieg schließlich eine Leiter hinunter. Unten angekommen huschte er in surrealem Tempo geradeaus, vorbei an Bücherregalen und Kommoden, dann nach links einen Korridor entlang. Er öffnete die linke Tür und betrat ein anderes Zimmer. Tias Zimmer.  
Aber was zur Hölle war denn _damit_ passiert? Auch wenn es sicher nicht immer aufgeräumt war, hatte Lastalda den Raum noch nie so verwüstet gesehen.  
Das Bild wurde schärfer und zunehmend verstärkte sich Lastaldas Eindruck von einer großen Trümmerlandschaft. Das Hochbett war von seinem Podest heruntergerissen worden und das Bettzeug lag zerrissen da. Regal und Schrank waren umgeworfen und selbst Tias innig geliebte Stereoanlage lag in Scherben. Winzige Bruchstücke und Holzteile bedeckten den Boden. Hier hatte ganz eindeutig ein Kampf stattgefunden... Und wo war Tia?  
_Gott!_ Lastalda hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Augen zugehalten. Sie wollte das nicht sehen, wollte, dass es aufhörte. Aber sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, gefesselt von dem grässlichen Anblick.  
Die linke Wand, jetzt nicht mehr von Bett und Kleiderschrank verdeckt, rückte näher ins Blickfeld. Ein dunkelrotbrauner Schriftzug zog sich quer über die Tapete. Die Farbe wirkte seltsam verkrustet und an einigen Stellen regelrecht klumpig. War das... Blut?  
"_Tia Sophie Maddox, Blutsverräter"_  
Das Loch in ihrem Inneren weitete sich zu einem bodenlosen Abgrund.  
_Nein!_ Blutsverräter... die verdammten Deatheater hatten Tia geholt?!?  
Die Tränen rannen jetzt völlig unkontrolliert Lastaldas Gesicht hinunter, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie hatten Tia geholt! Die Maddox', das verdammte Schwarzmagier-Pack das Tias Familie war – sie mussten dahinter stecken!  
Der Schmerz wurde zu Wut. Warum konnten diese Monster Tia nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Hatten sie ihre Tochter nicht lange genug gequält? Hatte sie es nicht nach all dem Leid und der Erniedrigung verdient, ein Leben zu führen wie sie es wollte? Wie konnten die ihrem eigenen Kind so etwas antun??  
Doch die Schrift aus Blut verschwand nicht, und der Raum blieb leer...  
_Gott, Tia... es tut mir so leid..._ Wenn sie nur da gewesen wäre! Gerade Tia, die immer so tollpatschig und äußerlich zerbrechlich gewesen war... Sie hätte sie beschützen müssen! Sie hatte es doch versprochen...  
Gott, warum war sie nur auf den Handel mit Aric eingegangen? Wie hatte sie sich freiwillig gefangen nehmen lassen können, wo es doch ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre, für die anderen da zu sein und sie zu schützen? Warum war sie damals nicht einfach schneller gewesen, oder stärker? Warum war sie Malfoy unbedingt in die Arme gelaufen? Das alles war einfach nicht fair!  
_Ich habe versagt... auf der ganzen Linie versagt... und nicht ich zahle den Preis sondern sie... Und alles das, weil ich zu unfähig war, meinen verdammten Job zu machen!_  
Sie wollte schreien bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam, ihr ganzes Leid hinausschreien bis es selbst in Himmel und Hölle zu hören war. Aber ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt vor lauter Selbsthass und Wut, und kein einziger Ton verließ ihre Kehle.  
Erneut bewegte Aric sein Handgelenk und das Bild begann zu schwenken.  
Lastalda stöhnte verzweifelt auf. _Was denn noch?_ Wie viel mehr musste sie noch ertragen?  
Der Betrachter verließ den Raum, bog nach rechts ab und betrat schließlich ein weiteres Zimmer.  
Lastalda spürte wie tief in ihr etwas riss.  
Dieser Raum war nicht leer. Im ersten Moment sah Lastalda nur ein Paar großer, blauer Augen. Lisandes Augen, dunkel von Schmerz und voller verzweifeltem Stolz.  
Bis die Augen sich von ihr abwandten um ihre hasserfüllten Blick den drei Männern zu schenken, welche die blondhaarige Frau mit einem dreckigen Lachen auf dem Gesicht umzingelten.  
Ihre Kleidung ließ keinen Zweifel daran - es waren Deatheater.  
"Ah, wen haben wir denn hier?!" Die von beißendem Spott erfüllte Stimme versetzte Lastalda einen weiteren schmerzhaften Stich.  
Lisande funkelte ihn eiskalt an.  
"Du scheinst dir ja deiner Sache wunderbar sicher zu sein!" lachte ein weiterer der Männer. Sein Grinsen ließ die blasse, streifenförmige Narbe die seine leicht gespaltene Oberlippe kreuzte, deutlich hervortreten. _Kein schöner Anblick..._  
Lastalda wusste, dass sie ihn irgendwoher kannte. Aber sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon viele Leute getroffen. Vermutlich war er irgendwo dabei gewesen.  
"Aber vielleicht hast du ja auch eingesehen, dass du gegen uns nicht ankommst", lächelte der Typ mit der gespaltenen Lippe weiter. "Keine von euch Wohnzimmerhexen kann das." Er schien seine Show ungeheuer zu genießen.  
Lastalda hasste ihn. Und sie hasste sich, weil sie genau wusste, dass er recht hatte. Ihre Freundin hatte keine Chance.  
Lisande saß in der Falle – und sie wusste es. Sie hatte zwar gute Reflexe, aber sie war keine Aurorin, kein ausgebildeter Kämpfer. Sie konnte einen Deatheater ausschalten, vielleicht – mit viel Glück – zwei von ihnen, aber niemals drei.  
_Nicht sie auch noch... Bitte! _Lastalda wusste nicht, welchen Gott sie überhaupt um Erbarmen anflehte, aber in diesem Moment war es völlig egal.  
Lisande hob den Zauberstab drohend in Angriffsstellung. "Das werden wir erst wissen, wenn ihr euch traut es gegen mich zu versuchen!"  
"Komm schon, Career. Mach es uns allen einfacher und ergib dich..."  
Lisande lächelte den Deatheater an, aber es war ein kaltes, leeres Lächeln.  
"Warum sollte ich es euch einfach machen?" Lisande spie die Worte förmlich aus.  
_Nein, Lisande! Provozier sie doch nicht auch noch! _  
Lastalda wollte wegschauen.  
Warum konnte Lisande ihre große Klappe nicht wenigstens dieses eine Mal halten?  
Aber Lastalda wusste genau, warum. Sie wusste es, weil sie selbst genauso gehandelt hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sogar die selben Worte benutzt.  
Lisande wusste, dass sie sterben würde.  
Lastalda fand es unerträglich, den Gedanken auch nur zu denken. Doch gleichzeitig brach etwas in ihr auf, als sei dies der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der noch fehlte, und eisige Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus; Eis, das die Verzweiflung einfach überschatte. Das Eis brachte die Gleichgültigkeit, die Lastalda nie hatte ertragen können – doch in diesem Moment hieß sie es willkommen.  
Es gab keine Strohhalm mehr, an den sie sich klammern konnte. Es gab nur noch das Eis oder den Wahnsinn.  
Lisande würde sterben.  
Und sie würde es mit ansehen müssen, so wie sie Steffi gesehen hatte, und Tias Blut...  
Doch auch Lisandes gelassene Haltung nahm der Situation nichts von ihrer Grausamkeit, auch wenn sie den Deatheater anscheinend verwirrte.  
Lastaldas Schultern zuckten unter einem ebenso lauten wie humorlosen Lachen.  
_Lisande fleht nicht um Gnade, Bastard! Da kannst du noch so angewidert schauen!!_  
Lisande würde niemals winseln, nicht vor diesem Abschaum. _Lieber stehend sterben als kniend leben_... flüsterte das Eis und ließ sie das Ganze distanzierter betrachten, wie durch eine Wand aus Kristall.  
Vielleicht... war es besser so? Besser, sauber und aufrichtig zu sterben als ein Leben voller Demütigung und ohne Hoffnung zu führen? _So wie ich jetzt..._  
Der Gedanke war verführerisch, und auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn ernst meinte, hatte er etwas auf grässliche Weise Tröstliches an sich.  
Das Eis umschloss sie fester.  
"Ihr habt mir alles genommen, alles was wichtig war in meinem verdammten Leben... meine Freunde!" Lisande lachte, und der humorlose, krächzende Ton tat Lastalda beinahe körperlich weh. "Aber Aryana werdet ihr nicht kriegen, da könnt ihr Gift drauf nehmen!" Leiser, fast flüsternd, fügte sie hinzu: "Wenigstens konnte _sie _fliehen..."  
Lastalda konnte die Tränen in Lisandes blauen Augen sehen, noch während sie verächtlich lachte.  
"_Ich_ habe nichts mehr zu verlieren - also nennt mir einen Grund warum ich es euch einfach machen sollte!"  
Mit diesen Worten streckte Lisande blitzschnell den Arm aus und traf zwei der Männer, die sofort zu Boden gingen. Noch vom Schwung der selben Bewegung gestützt wandte sie sich dem dritten zu. Lastalda sah sein Lächeln, und das Eis kroch bis in ihre Eingeweide vor.  
Väterlich lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass Lisande sich zu ihm umdrehte. Er hatte genug Zeit, ihr den Fluch gehässig ins Gesicht zu lächeln.  
"_Crucio!_"  
Lisande starrte ihn einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde entsetzt an, dann brach sie schreiend zusammen. Lastalda öffnete entsetzt den Mund, brachte aber kein verständliches Wort heraus.  
Mit einem grausam liebevoll erscheinenden Lächeln beugte sich der Deatheater zu Lisandes sich qualvoll windenden Körper hinunter.  
"Du fragst nach einem Grund?" Er machte eine genüssliche Pause, in der Lisande es fertig brachte, ihn noch einmal hasserfüllt anzustarren.  
Er lächelte nur. Offenbar wollte er seinen Triumph bis zur letzten Sekunde auskosten. "Du sagst, dass du nichts mehr zu verlieren hast. Aber, meine Liebe, das hast du. Und nicht nur Deine Freundin, die wir beizeiten auch noch kriegen werden. Du hast dein Leben..."  
Grob stieß er den zitternden Körper vor sich mit dem Fuß.  
"Nein, du bist nicht mutig. Überhaupt nicht. Du hast nur Angst, weil du nichts mehr hast wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt..." Erneut richtete er seinen Stab auf sie.  
Sein Blick wurde eisig, als Lisandes Augen unter dem Avada Kedavra brachen und mit ihnen etwas tief in Lastalda.  
Das Eis nahm sie in sich auf, und das Entsetzen war plötzlich nicht mehr in ihr, sondern irgendwie _neben_ ihr, als gehörte es nicht mehr zu ihr.  
Mitten in die Stille hinein, drehte der Deatheater sich herum, das von der Narbe entstellte Gesicht zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen verzogen, und ging.  
Einfach so.  
Mit wundernden Augen betrachtete Lastalda die Szenerie vor ihren Augen, als das Bild erneut verschwamm.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wieder etwas erkennen konnte. Was sie sah, war ein Wald. Das Unterholz war spärlich und dünn, aber es war ein Wald – oder so etwas Ähnliches.  
Verwirrt sah sie zu Aric auf. Was sollte das jetzt? Aber er nickte nur - fast schon sanft - in Richtung des Bildes.  
Inzwischen war es schon fast unnatürlich scharf, aber der Wald lag still und regungslos vor ihr.  
Lastalda schluckte trocken, als der sanfte Hauch einer grässlichen Ahnung sich durch das Eis zu ihr durchfraß. Sie kannte diesen Park... Sie konnte die Eichen und Buchen stehen sehen, an denen sie so oft in all den Nächten vorbei gekommen waren. In den Vollmondnächten.  
Sie erwartete beinahe schon, dass jeden Moment Blizzards weiße Gestalt durch das Gebüsch brechen zu sehen, gefolgt von Moony, Snow, Shadow und ihr selbst in Panthergestalt, völlig vertieft in eine wilde Hetzjagd nach dem Mond.  
_Nein... _Sie konnte selbst kaum fassen wie erschreckend ruhig der Gedanke auf einmal kam. _Sie sind ja tot... _Das Eis hielt sie sanft umschlossen.  
Durch die kristallartige Wand hindurch starrte Lastalda teilnahmslos auf die Szenerie. Irgend etwas stimmte dort nicht. _Es ist zu still... _  
Sie lauschte - nichts. Keine Tiere, kein Wind der durch die Bäume ging - oder besser - gehen sollte. Nicht einmal ein einziger Vogelruf.  
Aber Lastalda kannte diese seltsame Art von Stille, und sie musste den hinter den Wolken auftauchenden Mond nicht anschauen um zu wissen, dass er wie eine unheilvolle Sonne über dieser stummen Landschaft stand.  
_Vollmond. _  
Die Ahnung wurde deutlicher, nagte an dem Eis in ihrem Inneren und kämpfte immer deutlichere Risse in die schützende Hülle.  
_Aryana? _  
Dann hörte sie die Stimmen.  
Menschen, ziemlich viele Menschen sogar. Sie trugen Lichter, die sie durch das Baumlabyrinth schimmern sehen konnte, und obwohl sie mehr als einen halben Kilometer entfernt waren, verstand Lastalda jedes Wort.  
"Wo ist das Monster? Fangt es!" forderte eine raue Stimme, deren fast schon belustigter Tonfall Lastalda das Blut erneut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
"Es ist zu schnell!" mischte sich eine zweite Stimme ein.  
"Warum schießt ihr nicht? Warum knallt ihr's nicht einfach ab?!" Eine dritte Stimme - sie klang hysterisch.  
Lastalda stockte der Atem und sie verkroch sich tiefer in das schützende Eis. Es waren vielleicht zwanzig Leuten, die sich unruhig auf sie zu bewegten. Sie rannten und schienen sich irgendwo schräg rechts zu befinden, als sie noch etwas hörte.  
Stöcke brachen im Unterholz, als etwas trommelnd den Boden zum Beben brachte.  
Dann ein leises Hecheln.  
_Mein Gott, Aryana!_  
Das Eis splitterte.  
Doch da waren nur vier Pfoten, da war kein Rudel.  
_Natürlich nicht_, flüsterte das Eis beruhigend. _Sie können nicht da sein, sie sind tot. _  
Aber was machte Moony allein hier? Wenn ihr niemand den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut hatte, wenn niemand bei ihr war – das war völlig falsch! Warum hatte sie sich denn nicht im Keller versteckt, wo sie in Sicherheit war?  
Lastalda zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihr jemand mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
Etwas Großes war aus dem Gebüsch hervorgebrochen, eine große, graue, nur zu vertraute Gestalt. Ein tiefer Riss begann sich durch das Eis zu ziehen und ließ es Stück für Stück zerbrechen.  
Der Atem der Werwölfin ging schwer, sie blutete heftig aus einer Wunde am Rücken. Lastalda zitterte mit ihr, aber sie war entkommen. Die Stimmen kamen noch immer näher, doch sie wusste, dass Moony schneller war als sie.  
Was auch immer hier los war - es konnte nicht mehr lang bis zum Morgen sein, und dann war sie sicher. Wenigstens Aryana würde überleben, so wie Lisande es gesagt hatte. Ein wenig erleichtert ließ sie es zu, dass das Eis weiter bröckelte.  
Doch trotz der aufkeimenden Hoffnung konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von dem Bild reißen, auf dem Moony gehetzt nach Luft schnappte.  
Der Mob kam immer näher - sie musste weiter!  
"Verdammte Scheiße! Wo ist das Biest?!"  
"Hier irgendwo muss es sein!"  
"Wenn wir es nicht kriegen, haben wir ein Problem, nicht wahr?"  
Kurze Stille.  
"Geh rüber zu den anderen..."  
Lastalda konnte sein Grinsen regelrecht hören. Ihr Magen verknotete sich zusehends, während das Eis immer brüchiger wurde. _Anderen?! _Sie hielt den Atem an, in der irrwitzigen Hoffnung, dass dann diese Leute auch Moonys Röcheln nicht mehr hören konnten.  
"Das Vieh ist direkt zwischen uns... Sag ihnen - sag ihnen wir räuchern es aus!"  
Erst sein leises Lachen ließ ihr Herz wieder schlagen, dafür mit umso heftigerer Kraft. Sie versuchte, sich wieder an das Eis zu klammern, doch es entglitt ihr, während der Schmerz sich erneut in ihr Herz fraß.  
"Hör auf..." flüsterte Lastalda Aric zu, ohne ihn anzusehen. "_Bitte_!"  
Doch das Bild verblasste nicht und die Qualen gingen weiter.  
_Nein... Moony lauf! Verdammt, lauf doch!!_  
Doch der Wolf vor ihr bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, starr vor Angst und Erschöpfung hinter das winzige Gebüsch geduckt.  
Mit einem Plop verschwand einer der Leute.  
Wieder Stille. Dann erscholl ein Jaulen und Kreischen, das direkt hinter ihrem Rücken zu sein schien. Eine zweite Meute.  
Anscheinend waren die zwanzig Mann nur eine Art Vorhut, die Treiber, die Moony direkt in den Tod hetzen sollten. Aber sie waren dumm. Moony war viel zu schnell für sie! Ja, genau!  
Sie saß genau zwischen ihnen. Wenn sie jetzt lief, konnte sie den Kreis vielleicht durchbrechen; sie würde wahrscheinlich verletzt werden aber sie konnte es schaffen!  
Anscheinend ein zu hohes Risiko - sie hielten sie mit ihrem Lärm in der Mitte.  
Moony duckte sich zitternd noch tiefer in das schlechte Versteck.  
Aber Aryana durfte nicht auch noch.... _Nein!_  
Wenn sie tot war... dann hatte Lastaldas Leben keinen Sinn mehr... und Lisande hatte sich völlig umsonst geopfert. Das durfte nicht geschehen!  
Lastalda spürte wie tiefe Erschütterung sie zittern lies.  
Die Männer standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben.  
"_Incendio!_"  
Wie in Zeitlupe fraß sich der gelbe Lichtstrahl bis zum Laub eines kleinen Busches vor, der tosend in Flammen aufging. Lastalda konnte sehen, wie das Feuer gierig über die Blätter kroch und sich immer schneller durch das Unterholz fraß.  
_Nein, lauf! Moony, LAUF!_  
Weitere feurige Blitze durchzuckten die Nacht. Der Kreis schloss sich. Aryana versuchte zu laufen.  
Und die Flüche flogen. Niemand zielte, dafür konnte man zu wenig sehen. Aber es waren viele. Sie konnten sie gar nicht verfehlen...  
Und das taten sie auch nicht.  
Die Werwölfin heulte gepeinigt auf, als einer der Flüche ihr linkes Hinterbeine zerschmetterte.  
Lastalda wollte die Augen schließen, alles in ihr schrie danach, nicht mehr hinsehen zu müssen, während das Feuer die letzten Reste des schützenden Eises in ihr schmolz.  
Ein zweiter Fluch streifte den Wolfsrücken.  
Der graue Wolfskörper schien plötzlich nur noch aus Jaulen und Blut zu bestehen. Sie konnte sehen wie der Schmerz sie lähmte, wie der Knochen aus der Wunde ragte, wo eigentlich ein Hinterbein sein sollte, und sie konnte die Gluthitze spüren, die unerträgliche Hitze als das Feuer nach Moonys Fell griff.  
_Feuer..._  
Es gab kein Eis mehr, das sie vor dem Feuer schützen konnte, vor dem Tod, den es brachte, und vor dem Preis, den es forderte. Es gab kein Eis, wo das Feuer tobte, und in ihrem Inneren loderten die Flammen der Qual.  
Sie hatte Moony schon oft heulen gehört, aus Spaß und aus Freude aber noch nie aus Schmerzen, nie aus Leid. Das gequälte Jaulen fraß sich tief in ihr Innerstes, und sie wusste, dass sie es niemals vergessen würde.  
Niemals.  
Und _jetzt_ schloss sie die Augen.  
Lastalda spürte, wie etwas in ihr in tausend winzige Scherben zersplitterte. Ihr Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, und wenn sie nicht bereits gesessen hätte, hätten ihre Knie ihr wohl endgültig den Dienst versagt.  
"Nein..." flüsterte sie fast tonlos, während Tränen in ihren Augen brannten und ihre Sicht verschwamm.  
Das Feuer... wieder hatte es zugeschlagen, hatte ihr schon wieder einen geliebten Menschen geraubt, so wie damals... _Genau wie damals... _Und wieder musste sie zusehen. Ihr war unsagbar schlecht und sie hatte den abscheulichen Geruch verbannten Fleisches noch in der Nase.  
Sie stand vor einem Haufen Trümmer, der einmal ihr Leben gewesen war, hilflos und unfähig die zersplitterten Teile wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen.  
Nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich gewesen wäre. Ein Leben ohne ihr Rudel?  
Lachhaft!  
Alles um sie herum drehte sich, immer schneller und wirbelnder, und sie hatte das Gefühl, völlig den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Der Abgrund in ihrem Inneren tat seinen gähnenden Schlund vor ihr auf.  
Und Lastalda spürte, wie das letzte Stück dessen, was sie selbst gewesen war, wie ein Kristall beim Aufschlag auf dem Boden zerschellte...  
Und gleichzeitig verschwand das Feuer in ihrem Inneren und ließ nichts als Schmerz zurück.  
Das Bild verblasste.  
Lastalda zitterte am ganzen Körper, war aber ansonsten völlig reglos und starr. Noch immer war sie unfähig, ihren Blick von dem Punkt abzuwenden, wo eben noch das Bild in der Luft geschwebt hatte. Ihr Kiefer bewegte sich, aber es kamen nur unverständliche Laute heraus.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte, wusste nicht, was sie fühlte, außer diesem alles versengenden Schmerz und der unendlichen Leere in ihr, wo vorher Wärme gewesen war. Flüchtig kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie auf Rache sinnen sollte, für das, was ihren Freundinnen angetan worden war. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie suchte den Zorn in sich, die Wut, die Mordlust der wilden Bestie, die sie all die Jahre unterdrückt hatte – und fand sie nicht mehr. Rachsucht erforderte Kraft, und sie hatte keine mehr. Und wofür auch? Selbst wenn sie jemals hier herauskam - Rache würde ihre Freundinnen nicht zurück bringen, das war ihr mit schmerzhafter Klarheit bewusst. Niemand konnte sie zurückbringen, und nichts den Schmerz in ihr nicht lindern. Es war egal, einfach alles, es war völlig... bedeutungslos...  
Sie konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen. Und sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Welchen Sinn hatte es, sich zu bewegen, wenn alles, wonach sie sich sehnte, war, ihren Freundinnen in den Tod zu folgen?  
Der Abgrund nahm sie auf und das schwarzbunte Meer des Wahnsinns hieß sie willkommen...

* * *

Vorsichtig stand Aric auf, ging zu der offenbar vor Schock starren Lastalda und hockte sich neben sie. Jetzt endlich konnte er sie trösten.  
Die ganze Zeit hatte er ihre Qual beobachtet und sich gewünscht, dass es alles schneller gehen möge, damit er sie endlich in seine Arme nehmen und trösten konnte...  
Er strich mit einer Hand sanft über eine tränennasse Wange. "Sie sind alle tot..." flüsterte er. Die Berührung schien sie aus der Starre zu holen. Langsam bewegte sie ihren Kopf bis sie ihn schließlich direkt ansah.  
Aric zuckte innerlich zusammen, so sehr erschrak er. War das wirklich Lastalda Felina? So leer war ihr Blick, so stumpf! Jegliches Leben schien aus ihren Augen verschwunden zu sein, und noch immer flossen stille Tränen über ihr Gesicht.  
Nun, Schock konnte sich bekanntermaßen verschieden auswirken. Vielleicht war das die beste Variante. Sicherlich die friedlichste.  
Noch einmal streichelte er ihr Gesicht, dann nahm er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich.  
"Ich wollte dir nur... die Wahrheit zeigen..." flüsterte er. "Ich weiß, dass es wehtut. Ist schon gut, lass einfach alles raus..." murmelte er ihr – wie er hoffte beruhigend – ins Ohr. "Ich bin ja hier..."  
Er würde sie auffangen, wenn sie zusammenbrach, würde ihr beistehen in dieser schweren Stunde. Er würde ihr zeigen, dass er es war, der immer für sie da sein würde, selbst wenn alle anderen aus ihrem Leben verschwanden. Und sie, die jetzt keinen Grund mehr für ihren sinnlosen Widerstand gegen ihn hatte, würde seine Liebe endlich akzeptieren...  
Er wünschte, er hätte ihr nicht diese Qual zufügen müssen. Doch es war der einzige Weg, auf dem sie seine Liebe erkennen und früher oder später sicher auch erwidern würde. Jetzt, wo sie niemanden mehr außer ihm hatte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.  
Sie hatte ihm ja keine andere Wahl gelassen...  
Doch der Zusammenbruch kam nicht. Sie saß einfach nur starr und unbeweglich da und zitterte. Stundenlang.  
Schließlich ließ er sie aus seiner Umarmung los und lehnte sich etwas zurück, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können – und blickte in zwei hasserfüllte Augen voll bodenlose Trauer und unendlichen Schmerzes, aber auch unglaublicher Wut, die nach einem Ziel suchte. Und sie blickten ihn direkt an.  
_Dieser Blick..._  
Er konnte sich nicht davon lösen, konnte nicht wegsehen, nicht einmal blinzeln. Dieser Blick hielt ihn gefangen und bohrte sich tief in sein innerstes Selbst. Die wunderschönen, braunen Augen, die immer hell gefunkelt hatten vor Lebensgeist und Willenskraft, diese ungezähmten Augen, die eher an ein wildes Tier als an einen Menschen erinnerten - waren jetzt beinahe schwarz und völlig glanzlos.  
Ihr Blick spießte ihn förmlich auf, durch alle Mauern und Fassaden hindurch, selbst durch seine dichten Geflechte aus Rechtfertigung und Lüge, die selbst ihn überzeugt hatten, als wolle sie den Grund seiner Seele erforschen. Niemand hatte ihn je so angesehen.  
Oh, diese Augen!  
Unwillkürlich rückte er ein Stück von ihr weg, aber noch immer sah sie ihn an, mit diesem sezierenden, anklagenden Blick. Sie suchte ein Warum, forderte eine Rechtfertigung von ihm ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nicht von seinen Lippen sondern von seinem Herzen.  
Die Frage bohrte sich in ihn hinein. _Warum tust du mir das an?_  
Hier war er also endlich, der Moment auf den er so lange gewartet hatte. Sie suchte in seinem Herzen, wollte endlich in seine Seele sehen und verlangte nach Antworten.  
_Aber wie öffnet man sein Herz...?_ So lange hatte er gewartet – und war doch nicht vorbereitet. Er wollte ihr alles zeigen, sein ganzes Wesen, alles was er war, damit sie sah, dass er alles aus Liebe getan hatte, dass er nur aus Liebe zu ihr überhaupt existierte.  
Doch noch während er in sich selbst nach einer Antwort suchte, die sie zufrieden stellen würde, wurde ihm mit Schrecken klar, dass es keine gab. Liebe... konnte Liebe so zerstörerisch sein? Konnte er diese blinde, rasende Leidenschaft wirklich Liebe nennen? Was das nicht vielmehr... Besessenheit?  
_Was habe ich getan...?_ Noch immer konnte er ihrem Blick nicht ausweichen, aber immer deutlicher wurde ihm, dass er einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie nicht nur gebrochen, er hatte sie in den Wahnsinn gestürzt!  
Oder doch nicht?  
Verdammt, er konnte nicht denken, wenn sie ihn so ansah!  
Er schluckte, zwang sich gewaltsam, zu Boden zu blicken, und stand hastig auf. Er konnte es nicht ungeschehen machen – wie sehr er sich das jetzt wünschte! – aber er konnte ihr im Moment auch nicht helfen. Er konnte ja nicht einmal denken!  
"Es... tut mir leid..." stammelte er, bevor er fluchtartig den Raum verließ, in dem Lastalda weiter auf dem Boden saß und ihm nachsah – und erst viel später in Schluchzen ausbrach, als sie letztendlich wirklich zusammenbrach.

* * *

Schmerz war überall. Aber es war nicht ihr Körper...  
Lastalda fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen und nichts als einen Abgrund voll Dunkelheit und Qual zurückgelassen.  
Ihr war kalt, eisig kalt. Sie fror erbärmlich. Der Raum um sie herum war warm und ihre Robe dick, dennoch schlotterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und ihre Zähne klapperten. Sie zog die Robe enger um ihren Körper, doch es half nichts, Weil die Kälte _in_ ihr war.  
Dieser kalte Klumpen in ihrer Brust, der sich scheinbar immer weiter ausdehnte und alles mit seiner eisigen Berührung verbrannte...  
Und der _Schmerz_! Als ob sie nur noch aus Qual bestand. Alles andere verblasste dagegen.  
Sie fühlte sich leer, willenlos, sinnlos. Alles, wofür sie gekämpft hatte, war tot. Sie waren alle tot.  
Der Verlust machte sie wahnsinnig.  
Wie konnte sie leben, wie atmen, wenn sie tot waren? War das allein nicht schon Verrat?  
Untrennbar hatten sie sich genannt. Und jetzt?  
_Bis in die Hölle und wieder zurück..._ Das hatte Lastalda geschworen, an dem Tag als das Rudel jene Freundschaftsbänder angelegt und den Zauber geschlossen hatte. Wieder und wieder hatte sie sich selbst versprochen, auf die anderen aufzupassen, für sie da zu sein, sie zu beschützen.  
_Was ist aus deinen tollen Versprechen geworden?_ hörte sie eine höhnische Stimme in sich selbst. Das war nicht Ghost, oh nein. Die Katze schlummerte weiter, betäubt von den Drogen, die noch immer in ihrem Körper kursierten. Diese Stimme, die sie da anklagte, war sie selbst, ihr eigenes Unterbewusstsein – und deshalb war sie völlig machtlos dagegen. Sie konnte sich nicht selbst belügen, jedenfalls nicht lange. _Große Worte waren das_, fuhr die Stimme fort, _und doch letztendlich nur Schall und Rauch. Du hast sie verraten!_  
_Nein..._ Und doch wusste sie es. Sie hätte da sein müssen, um die anderen zu beschützen, wie sie es versprochen hatte. Sie hatten sich doch auf sie verlassen...  
Und waren verlassen wurden. Allein gelassen von ihr.  
_Nein...!_ Doch. Sie hatte versagt, auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Es war ihre gottverdammte Pflicht gewesen, auf sie aufzupassen, und sie hatte es schlichtweg versaut. Und die, die ihr am meisten auf der Welt bedeuteten, hatten den Preis dafür bezahlt...  
Lastalda sah ihre leblosen Gesichter vor sich, selbst die, deren Tod sie nicht selbst gesehen hatte. Liebe, vertraute Gesichter, die nie wieder lächeln würden. Kalte Gesichter, so leblos und starr...  
Sie kniff die Augen zu, doch die Gesichter verschwanden nicht. Genauso wenig wie der alles verzehrende Schmerz oder die Leere in ihrem Inneren, wo Wärme hätte sein sollen.  
Sie war ein Nichts ohne die anderen. Bedenkenlos wäre sie für diese Freundinnen gestorben. Weil es ein Leben ohne sie einfach nicht geben konnte. Lastalda Felina allein – das war Vergangenheit, die sie längst hinter sich geglaubt hatte, das war einfach nicht mehr möglich.  
Und doch lebte sie noch immer, und die anderen waren tot. Welch bittere Ironie des Schicksals...  
Sie erinnerte sich an die vielen kleinen Momente, die sie geteilt hatten. Glückliche Momente, aber auch unglückliche. Doch niemals war eine von ihnen allein gewesen.  
Bis jetzt.  
Die Qual war unerträglich. Sie wollte sterben, wollte, dass der Schmerz endlich aufhörte, dass die Erinnerungen sie nicht mehr verfolgten, dass es einfach alles vorbei war. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Hier in diesem Raum, diesem goldenen Käfig, gab es nichts, womit sie ihr jämmerliches Dasein hätte beenden können. Ihre einzige Chance wäre, die Nahrung zu verweigern, aber dadurch würde sie gleichzeitig schwach und angreifbar werden, und das konnte sie sich nicht leisten.  
Sie wusste, dass es ihre Pflicht als Aurorin war, weiterzukämpfen, niemals aufzugeben. Sie befand sich in den Händen des Feindes. Sie wusste geheime Dinge, die Voldemorts Leute nie herausfinden durften, sonst würden noch mehr Menschen sterben oder leiden müssen.  
Aber sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. _Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt... Aber wenn sie letztendlich stirbt, was bleibt dann noch?_  
Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr für sie. Nur noch die Hölle aus Erinnerungen und Schmerz, Erniedrigung und Leere, in einem Teufelskreis ineinander übergehend, in dem sie auf ewig gefangen war. Nicht einmal Ghost war ihr geblieben.  
Und doch, einen letzten Ausweg gab es, einen letzten Fluchtweg, von dem nur Auroren wussten. Bisher hatte Lastalda den Gedanken daran verdrängt, da sie noch Hoffnung gehabt hatte. Doch jetzt...  
Sie lernten es erst ganz am Ende ihrer Ausbildung. Der letzte Schritt, die letzte Pflicht für jene, die in Feindeshand fielen und für die es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Es war nicht schön, aber es würde sie von ihrer Qual befreien. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls. Immerhin hatte sie nie Gelegenheit gehabt, es wirklich zu üben.  
Sie lächelte bitter. Dies würde ihre persönliche, kleine Rache an Aric sein. Sollte er mit ihrem Körper tun, was er wollte – _sie_ würde er niemals bekommen, der Dreckskerl, selbst jetzt nicht!  
Lastalda schloss die Augen und rief sich noch einmal Bilder ihrer Freundinnen ins Gedächtnis, diesmal schöne Erinnerungen.  
Sie lächelte traurig. "Es tut mir Leid..." flüsterte sie. "Ich bin wohl doch nicht so stark... ich kann noch nicht zu euch kommen. Aber bald..."  
Wenn sie fertig war, würde sie wertlos sein, sowohl für Aric wie auch für den Dunklen Lord. Und was die Deatheater nicht brauchen konnten, das warfen sie weg. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich schon sehr bald ihrer entledigen. "Bald..."  
Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein. Wollte sie das wirklich tun? Sie wusste, dass ihre Entscheidung endgültig sein würde... Es war selbstzerstörerisch, feige und egoistisch. Aber wenn sie dafür den _Schmerz_ vergessen konnte... Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach Frieden, und wenn dies der Preis war... dann musste sie ihn eben zahlen. Danach würden ihre Prinzipien sowieso bedeutungslos sein. Es gab nur eine Antwort.  
"_Oblivio_!"  
Das Vergessen kam in Schüben, wie Wellen eines weiten Meeres. Ihre Erinnerungen wurden verschwommener, während sie sich mit blanker Willenskraft zwang, zu vergessen.  
All die Schmach, die Aric ihr angetan hatte – gelöscht. Der Kampf mit den Deatheatern in der Winkelgasse – weg. Der Film, den sie am letzten Abend zusammen gesehen hatten – es gab ihn nicht mehr. All die kleinen und großen Momente in ihrer Rudelwohnung – verschwunden. Die Vollmondnächte – vergessen.  
Der Abschlussball. All die Jahre in Hogwarts. Jeder Streit, jedes kleine Lächeln. Jenes Weihnachten, als sie die anderen um ein Haar getötet hatte. Der Tag, an dem sie den anderen ihre Armbänder geschenkt hatte, und die monatelange Recherchearbeit zuvor. Wie sie alle Animagi geworden waren, um Aryana bei Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten zu können. Der erste Schultag, ihre Streitereien im Hogwarts-Express. Der Aufnahmetest für Hogwarts. Die Zeit bei ihrer Tante. Ihre Mutter und deren unerträglicher Kerl. Das Feuer, das ihr Vater, Schwester und Kindheit raubte. Das Haus, wo sie aufgewachsen war. Ghost.  
Jede einzelne Erinnerung stöberte sie auf und übergab sie dem Vergessen, bis schließlich nichts mehr da war. Ganz zuletzt _ihre_ Gesichter und die Namen.  
"Tia... Lisande... Steffi... Aryana…" Ein wehmütiges Lächeln. Sie zögerte, aber nur kurz. "Lastalda..." Noch einmal atmete sie tief aus, dann öffnete sie die Augen.  
Verwirrt blickte die Frau sich um. Wo war sie? Sie saß auf dem Teppichboden in einem großen, hellen Raum, in dem sich außer ihr nur noch ein großes Bett befand.  
Sie dachte nach. Hatte sie nicht eben noch einen Namen genannt? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern...  
Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand auf, um heraus zu finden, wo sie war. Vor der Tür hing nur ein einfacher Vorhang aus cremefarbenem Stoff.  
Die Frau erreichte ihn, wollte ihn beiseite schieben und hindurch treten, aber sie konnte ihn aus einem seltsamen Grund nicht einmal berühren. Irgendeine Kraft schien sie davon abzuhalten.  
Völlig verständnislos ging sie schließlich zu dem Bett herüber und setzte sich darauf. Sie würde wohl abwarten müssen, dass sie eine Erklärung bekam.  
Das war alles sehr merkwürdig.

* * *

_Was habe ich getan?_  
Die Frage kreiste in seinem Kopf umher und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, verfolgte ihn selbst in den Schlaf und zerfraß ihn von innen nach außen.  
Er hatte alles zerstört, alles was wichtig war. Dabei hatte er nichts anderes getan, als zu lieben...  
_Wenn man liebt, ist es so verwerflich, auch geliebt werden zu wollen?_ Er hatte geglaubt, eine Antwort zu kennen. Aber er hatte sich geirrt.  
Der Wind strich ihm durch das Haar und kühlte seinen überhitzten Kopf, aber er konnte ihn nicht beruhigen. Aric stand am Fenster des höchsten Turmes von Voldemorts Dunkler Festung. Der Ausblick war atemberaubend schön – heute erstreckten sich die ausgedehnten Wiesen Nordenglands unter ihm. Weites, wildes Land, das unendlichen Frieden ausstrahlte...  
Aber es teilte seinen Frieden nicht mit ihm.  
Frieden...  
Er würde nie wieder Frieden finden, nicht in dieser Welt – und an eine andere glaubte er nicht. _Und alles das aus Liebe..._  
Liebe? Nein, dieses Fieber, das noch immer in ihm tobte und sich Stück für Stück nach außen fraß, war keine Liebe. Es war Besessenheit und Wahn, das wurde ihm jetzt, wo es zu spät war, immer klarer. Denn wäre es wirklich Liebe gewesen – wie hätte er sie dann so zerstören können? Sollte Liebe nicht etwas... Positives sein? Etwas, das Kraft gab und Menschen besser machte? Warum hatte sie ihn dann zu solch einem Monster werden lassen?  
Nein, es konnte keine Liebe sein.  
Aber wenn es all die Jahre keine Liebe gewesen war, die ihn erfüllte – wofür hatte er dann gelebt? Wozu? Jeden Atemzug hatte er für sie getan, um sie wieder zu sehen und bei sich zu haben. Seine Karriere als Deatheater, alles was er erreicht hatte – er hatte das nicht getan, um _sich_ etwas zu beweisen, sondern _ihr_!  
_Gibt es Menschen... die einfach nicht zusammen passen? Egal, wie sehr man sich verzehrt...? Ist es das, was man Schicksal nennt?_  
Der Wind frischte auf und trug eine Ahnung von Meeresbriese zu ihm herüber. Er atmete tief ein, versuchte die gute Luft zu genießen, doch sie erschien ihm schal und wertlos. Genau wie alles andere.  
Seine Welt hatte sich immer um sie gedreht. Nun, vielleicht nicht immer, aber seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr, und das schien ihm fast sein ganzes Leben zu sein. Alles, was vorher war, war so unwichtig geworden, als habe es nie existiert. Sie war es gewesen, die im Zentrum seines ganzen Denkens und Seins stand, die ihn antrieb ohne es zu wissen, und seinem Leben so einen Sinn verlieh.  
Und jetzt war sie fort, unerreichbar für ihn. Ihr Körper war gefügig, jetzt wo er willen- und seelenlos war, doch Aric hatte schnell gemerkt, dass es nicht _das_ war, was er an ihr wollte. Ihr funkelndes Selbst, das ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue herausforderte, _das_ war es, was er liebte. Warum in Dreiteufelsnamen hatte er sie brechen wollen? Wozu? Mit dieser wahnwitzigen Idee hatte er doch genau das zerstört, was er geliebt hatte, indem er ihr seinen Wahnsinn aufzwang!  
_Wo bist du jetzt?_  
Sie war fort und unerreichbar – und er war allein, für immer, ohne Ziel oder Sinn. Seine Zukunft, seine Vergangenheit – er konnte keines vor sich sehen, weil beide ohne sie einfach nicht existierten!  
Es war ein warmer Herbstabend, aber Aric wünschte sich, es würde regnen. Regen brachte immer Erleichterung. Er reinigte und brachte neue Hoffnung mit sich. Vielleicht konnte er auch seine schrecklichen Taten und die Erinnerungen fortspülen...  
Doch die Himmelsschleusen öffneten sich nicht und obwohl in ihm schwarze Gewitterwolken alles verdunkelten, blieb der Himmel über der Festung klar, und selbst der Vollmond schien ihn verhöhnen zu wollen.  
"Gab es denn nie eine Chance?" flüsterte er, kaum hörbar. Verzweiflung war alles, was ihm noch geblieben war. Alles andere war fort.  
Aber er konnte so nicht sein, nicht allein, nicht so leer und sinnlos. Leben hieß Streben, aber es gab nichts mehr wonach er hätte streben können... Er ertrug es nicht. Die Erinnerungen waren zu mächtig. Und selbst wenn er hätte vergessen können... selbst dann wäre wahrscheinlich dieser gähnende Abgrund in ihm geblieben.  
Wenn das Liebe war, dann logen sie alle, diese Dichter und Schreiberlinge. Wenn das Liebe war, warum sang dann niemand über diesen Schmerz, über die Kälte, wenn zwei Seelen gemeinsam erfroren, über das gottlose Schicksal und über Besessenheit, die vernichtete was sie liebte und doch nicht anders konnte?  
Aber wenn es keine Liebe war... dann war sein ganzes bisheriges Dasein eine einzige Lüge...  
Der Wind legte sich ein wenig, doch hier oben konnte man ihn noch immer deutlich spüren.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Wenn das Leben eine Lüge war – was war dann Wahrheit?  
Er lächelte, während er fiel, und der Wind schloss ihn in seine Arme.  
Der Tod? War wenigstens er wahr?  
_Finden wir es heraus..._

**= Ende =**


End file.
